The Legend of Spyro: Revenge
by Cynder fan
Summary: Book 2 of 3 in my trilogy. Malefore is dead. But evil doesn't die easy. When more humans arrive with experimental Nazi weapons all manner of things go wrong. An ancient evil will be unleashed. Enjoy. NOTE: This story is not cancelled. It has been temporarily paused.
1. Chapter 1

Me- Hi Guys and girls. I'm back with part 2 of my 3 book series.

Cynder- That was fast.

Spyro- Yeah.

Me- I had part of this typed before I finished the first story. Now disclaimer.

Cynder- Cynderfan does not own any Spyro characters. He only owns his OC's.

Steele strife belongs to Dark Killer

Dean Huey belongs to Captprice117youtube.

Me- And Randomreviewer. I'm not and Idiot. I know what a bayonet is. And most are detachable from weapons.

* * *

><p>Location- Human realms<p>

Date- 19th February 1945.

World war 2 still rages across Europe and the Pacific. In 1943, it was discovered that certain humans in the armies of the allies had the ability to control the elements. The soldiers were immediately sent to Washington DC where they underwent rigorous testing. In early 1944 the US government formed a secret unit called the AEC (Allied elemental company) and were dispatched to Europe on sabotage missions.

After some success they were returned to Britain for a rest. However, rumors began to leak out of Germany about a secret facility hidden somewhere near the town of Sottevast. This facility, was said to contain weapons of untold destruction.

Immediately after the first rumors came out the Soviets began a massive push towards the town. The western allies, fearing what the soviets would do with the weapons deployed the AEC to destroy the facility and capture what weapons they could...

A small scout plane flew over German territory. Inside were three passengers. Lt Steele Strife, sat at the front. He was from the british 8th army. He carefully slid the bolt on his prized MP-44, it slid smoothly. Aside from the assault rifle he had a luger strapped to his right hip and a sheath with a medium length sword on his right.

The second man. Pvt Dean 'Huey' Woods, had been drafted into the unit from the 101st airborne. He carried a Thompson SMG and a M1 Garand automatic rifle.

The third man, was an Australian. He came from the 7 AIF devision. (AIF stands for Australian Imperial force.) He carried a Lee Enfeild rifle and a Owen SMG. His name was Cpl Shane Cook. He was eyeing the sword on Strife's waist.

"Why the hell did ya bring that along?" He asked in his Australian accent. The lieutenant looked up at him and responded in an equally Australian accent, in spite of the fact he was British.

"Caus' its useful. Why'ed you bring that Owen. That piece of garbage couldn't kill a fly."

"Yeah" Said Cook in a testy voice. "You need to get rid of that Nazi junk and get yourself a real weapon." He gestured to the rifle on his back.

Before Strife could respond the pilot looked back at them. "Were nearing Sottevast." Said the pilot. "Stand to the door." The three passengers stood up and walked to the door. "Go Go Go." Said the pilot. Steele stepped out the door and began his plummet to the ground. A few hundred meters from the ground he yanked the parachute cord and a black canopy opened above him. nearby he caught sight of Cooks army green chute and Huey's grey one.

He hit he ground and rolled to dissipate the impact. In a swift movement he drew his sword and severed the parachute cords. He heard the others land nearby and quickly moved to help them out of their jump gear. Once they were all cocked and locked they gathered in a small circle. Strife clicked his fingers quietly and a small black flame appeared.

"That never get old." Said Cook with a small smile. Strife ignored him.

"Now then this is the facility." He drew a small rectangle on the ground. Its quite heavily defended by machine gun pillboxes." He drew 4 small squares on either side of the facility.

"The only way in is through the front gate. There is a check point and a machine gun but little more. Once were in we cross this airstrip here." He drew a long rectangle. "Lay the explosives and get out."

"Any armor?" asked Huey.

"Recon indicates at least one tank and maybe an armored car but other than that no." Said Strife. "You all know the plan. Lets move." he whispered.

The three men crouched low and dragged themselves through the bushes. The arrived at the edge of the cleared area around the facility in no time. Strife nodded to the others and, using his shadow ability slipped into the darkness.

There were two sentries at the gate. (Italics is German) "_I don't know why we are out here." _Said one guard to the other. _"There is now way the allies could attack this facility."_

"_Ja_" Said the other. "_But..." _His voice stopped.

"_Hans?" _Asked the first guard raising his rifle. _"Hans?" _He stepped into the darkness just outside the light provided by the checkpoint. "_Ha..." _There was a muffled shout and the sound of a knife being driven into flesh.

Strife materialized and let the second body fall next to the body of the first guard. He gave a low whistle and his comrades moved up to join him.

They quickly moved past the checkpoint and onto the airstrip. They had only taken a few steps when a low metallic rumble filled their ears. Then there was a screech and two lights appeared at the end of the runway.

"TIGER TANK" Said Cook in the loudest whisper he could manage. "COVER." They all dove off the runway and took cover in a small ditch at its edge. The ground began to shake slightly as the massive tank came closer and closer. It rolled by so close that they could hear the commander giving orders to the crew inside.

The rumble of its engine began to fade away as it neared the end of the field. "Lets go." Said Huey breaking into a sprint across the runway. The others followed. Strife scanned the runway. He noticed a modified Junkers 88 sitting in a hanger and made a mental note of its location.

They sprinted off the runway and into the building on the far side. Strife peeked inside. "Clear." He whispered and opened the door. The three of them filed inside and closed the door behind them. Strife pulled his MP-44 off his back and scanned the large entrance room. There was a stair well right in front of them that lead up to some kind of observation platform.

Strife set off at a brisk walk up the stairs with the others right behind him. When he reached the top he stopped and pressed his back to the wall. The others did the same.

He peeked around the corner. Their was a single door with a sentry standing guard outside. "Throwing knife." He said to Cook, reaching back. Cook pulled a small knife from his pocket and handed it to Strife.

Strife looked back down the corridor. He had one chance. he aimed his throw just below the guards helmet and threw. The knife whistled through the air and embedded itself in the mans neck. The guard stiffened as blood began to pour from his mouth before slumping back against the door.

Strife quickly walked over and retrieved the knife. The others followed. He handed the knife to Cook who cleaned it on the dead germans sleeve before returning it to his pocket.

Strife looked at Huey. "Huey. Find the the munitions room and plant the explosives." Huey nodded and headed off down the corridor to find the ammo room. Strife peered through the double doors. There were two guards standing behind the door and an officer standing at a control panel.

Strife nodded to Cook who positioned himself in front of the doors. Strife counted down on his fingers. 3, 2, 1.

Cook gave the doors an almighty kick throwing them both wide open. There were two snaps as both guards were thrown against the wall. One's neck broke while the others spine shattered. The officer spun around reaching for a Luger but Strife was already on top of him.

He knocked the luger out of the officers hand and threw him against the wall. He seized the fallen luger and pointed it at the officer. "One move and you die." he growled. The officer didn't move.

"Cook. Tie this guy up and gag him so he can't raise the alarm." Cook nodded and produced a rope from his pack. He proceeded to then tie the officers arms behind his back and inserted a handkerchief into his mouth.

At that moment, Huey arrived, Out of breath and panting. "You would not believe how many guards there are down there."

"Did you plant enough explosives to blow this place?" Asked Strife.

"Are you kidding?" Asked Huey with a chuckle. "Theres so many explosives in this place that a simple hand grenade would have blown it clean out of the solar system."

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Strife. "Guard this prisoner." He gestured to the officer.

"Where are we off to now sir?" Asked Cook from the corner.

"The airstrip." Said Strife. "I saw a plane that could get us outta here."

"Lets move." Said Cook to the prisoner who began to walk forward with them. They quickly exited the building the way they had come in and made their way to hanger. The 88 was sitting on the runway waiting for them. Strife went first and opened the cargo bay door. Cook pushed the prisoner inside before clambering in himself.

Just before Huey could board the heard a familiar rumble. "The tank." Said Huey.

"You got any of those explosives left?" asked Strife with a hint of urgency.

"Sure." said Huey, handing him a small pipe bomb with a timer. "But i don't know what your going to do with it. The tanks armor is to thick."

"Go to the cockpit." Ordered Strife. "When you hear an explosion, start the engines." Huey nodded and disappeared into the plane.

Strife hid behind the tail of the plane as the tank passed by and then raced after it. He clambered up on it and wrenched open the hatch. He pressed the time bombers trigger and hurled it down the hole before slamming it shut again. There was a shout from inside and then the bomb exploded.

The tanks turret blew into the air and fell back on top of the burning wreck. There was another roar as the triple engines of the Junkers sprung to life and the plane began to taxi down the runway.

At that moment an alarm began to blare. Shouts began to erupt from all over the facility as German soldiers raced to get to the runway.

"Go, go, go." Shouted Strife as he leapt through the open cargo bay door. Huey gunned the engines and the plane began to pick up speed. Suddenly a small hole was blasted in the side of the plane. Strife glance out the cargo hatch. An armored car was racing alongside them, its 20mm cannon spitting shells at them.

Strife looked around for something he could use to destroy the car. He found the the 88 was full of crates of different sizes. He kicked the lid off one and could not believe his luck. Inside was a Panzershrek and several rockets. He loaded on into the launcher and aimed out the cargo bay door. He was about to fire when the plane jerked slightly.

He fired. The shot however was to low and instead of hitting the cars side armor it hit the cars forward wheels. The result however was spectacular. The car jerked to the right and skidded into the ditch at the side of the runway. It then rolled over and exploded.

Strife smiled as the plane left the ground and took off into the dawn skies. The moment the cleared the runway there was an enormous explosion. A fireball erupted into the sky as behind them, the facility went up in smoke.

"Sir, we have a problem." Called Huey from the front. Strife immediately began to make his way to the front of the plane.

"What is it?" he asked Huey.

Huey gestured down at the fuel gauge. Strife looked at it too. It showed the tank as half full but the needle was slowly lowering. "I think we got hit." Said Huey. "Also were flying blind." He gestured out the cockpit window. Think morning fog filled the sky bringing visibility down to near zero.

"Keep flying west." said Strife. "I'm gonna go dump some cargo to lighten the load."

Strife walked back down the planes cargo hold, looking for things he could dump. He opened a few crate out of curiosity. They contained MP-40s and KAR 98K rifles as well as ammunition. He decided to keep them. He opened up a larger crate and looked inside. It contained a machine of some sort.

"Useless." He thought and reached for a parachute. He tied the parachute to a hook on top of the crate and pulled the rip cord. The parachute flew open and dragged the crate out the door.

"SIR GET UP HERE QUICK." Shouted Huey. He ran back up the fuselage and into the cockpit. Cook and the german prisoner were already there. "What is it?" he asked.

Cook gestured below. Strife looked down and his eyes widened. Below them was the most enormous city that any of them had ever seen. It had a huge medieval wall surrounding it and stretched from one horizon to the other.

"Where the hell are we?" Said Cook to himself.

They all continued to admire the city below them as they flew when they heard a sputtering noise. They all looked up. The right engine was beginning to fail. Strife looked at the fuel gauge. It was on E.

"This is not good." He said.

* * *

><p><span>A few hours earlier<span>

Dragon realms

Most of the dragon city of Warfang was asleep as it was still a few hours before dawn. But Cynder was awake. She lay on her large bed next to her long time friend and soon to be mate, Spyro.

She looked over at him, his chest slowly rising and falling as he breathed, and thought back to the wonderful moment when he had announced his love for her.

_Flashback_

Cynder sat on a small wall near a fountain with her human friends. The humans were, for the 103rd time, (She had kept careful count) telling the story of how they and Spyro and Cynder had defeated Malefore to a large group of hatchlings and other citizens of the city.

Cynder wondered where Spyro was. He didn't usually miss this sort of thing. She had figured he must be running an errand for the guardians. He sometimes had to do that sort of thing. He was after all the purple dragon of legend. She turned her attention back to the story. Taylor was nearing the end. She always liked that bit.

"But some say his servant Siv still lives and that one day she will return." He said in a low whisper. Everyone leaned in close. "for REVENGE." He shouted the last word and threw both his hands in the air.

Many of the hatchlings squeaked and jumped back. The crowd behind them erupted into raucous laughter. Cynder found herself laughing along with them. She turned her head slightly and noticed Spyro coming up a side street towards the fountain. She smiled and raised a wing in greeting.

He did the same and came closer. As he did Cynder noticed a small group of girls following him. Ever since they had arrived back in Warfang the female dragons were obsessed with him. They stalked him everywhere he went but were to shy to so much as squeak when he looked at them.

She glared at them in disgust. Although she knew that Spyro only had eyes for her it disgusted her that others were trying to take him away from her. Spyro arrived on stage and whispered something to Taylor. Taylor nodded and gestured for Cynder to come over, which she did.

When she arrived Spyro turned to the crowd. "I have an announcement to make." He said with a smile. Taylor began to fumble in one of his pockets while Spyro turned to face Cynder. "Cynder. I want you to know that you are the love of my life and that i want to spend every last hour of mine with you."

Spyro knelt in front of her while Taylor finished fumbling in his pocket and handed him a small black box.

"Cynder." said Spyro. "I would be most honored." He opened the box, revealing a golden ring with a small diamond set in it. "Will you marry me."

Cynder looked at the ring and then at Spyro. The a huge smile crept onto her face. "Yes." she said and wrapped her front legs around his neck and kissed him passionately.

The crowd snapped out of their stupors and applauded. Several females who had been watching Spyro with interest, turned tail and left.

"When do we Wed?" Asked Cynder.

"Two days." Said Spyro with a smile.

"Two days!" Said Cynder in Alarm. "There's no way we can be ready in two days. Its not possible."

"Actually it is." Said Taylor. "Spyro let us in on his plan a few days ago, so we talked to the guardians who helped us organize everything. All we're waiting on is Spyro's ceremonial armor and your wedding gown Cynder."

"Aww that sweet of you." Said Cynder. She walked up to the humans and gave them each a small kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, shucks." said Barlow as his face turned tomato red. Everyone laughed.

End Flashback

Cynder smiled at these memories as she fell asleep. A few hours later she was awoken by the sun shining in her eyes. She rolled over to escape the light and opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that Spyro was gone. He must have already left to organize things. She though.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." She said. The door opened and in walked Taylor, followed by two moles carrying a large chest and another carrying two smaller boxes.

"Hello Taylor." Said Cynder.

"We brought your wedding dress." Said Taylor. The two moles carrying the larger crate deposited it in one corner of the room before bowing and leaving.

"Also, Volteer organized for you get a makeover for your special day." He gestured to the mole behind him. "He'll be giving you it."

"It is an honor." said the mole with a curt bow.

Cynder nodded. "Give Volteer my thanks." She said to Taylor. Taylor nodded.

"I'll leave you two now." He said backing out of the room and closing the door.

While Cynder ate the mole got to work. First he produced a cloth and sprayed it with some kind of liquid. "Scale cleaner." He explained. "It will cleanse the dirt and mud from your scales. Cynder nodded and allowed him to rub her down with the cloth.

Once he had finished he explained that he needed to wait for it to dry, so he would shine her talons. Cynder nodded again and stretched her front paws foreword. The mole produced a file from one of the crates he had brought and began to carefully sharpen her claws. Once had had sharpened all her claws he retreived a small bottle of shiner from the crate and carefully shined her claws.

When he had finished all her claws had a white shine that she never though she would see from her own claws.

By that time the scale cleaner had dried so the mole reached into the other crate and grabbed a cloth which he sprayed with another liquid from a bottle that read polish. He then began to rub her scales down again. When he had finished, Cynder's scales had a glossy glow to them.

Finally, he produced a small piece of sandpaper and began to shine her tail blade and wing blades. When he had finished Cynder could see her own reflection in her tail blade.

"Well thats that." Said the mole wiping his brow and holding up a mirror so Cynder could see herself. Cynder stared at the Mirror.

"Is that really me?" she asked.

"Certainly is." said the mole. "Its one of the finest results i've ever made, if i do say so myself."

"Thank you for you services Mr...err." She did not know the moles name.

"Molier." Said the Mole "And the pleasure was all mine."

The mole packed up his things. "Good day madam." He bowed again and left.

About a minute later Taylor walked back in. He was wearing a ceremonial suit of armor emblazoned with the insignia of Warfang. He looked as if he was attending a coronation rather than a wedding.

"Time to get you dressed Cynder." He said. With that he walked over to the crate and opened the lid. Cynder peered in. Inside was a pure white mass of cotton and silk.

"It's beautiful." she exclaimed.

"Its made from the best cotton and spider silk." Said Taylor. "Cyril designed it."

"Cyril?" she asked.

Taylor shrugged. "we didn't have much time so we went with the simplest design. Which happened to be Cyril's."

Taylor began to carefully remove the dress from the crate. Cynder stared at its intricate design. For being the simplest design it was certainly impressive.

"Okay lets get this on." Said Taylor. "You need to put your front legs here." He helped her put her front legs through two holes at the front of the dress and carefully tied the silk ribbon at the front. When he had finished her chest and body all the way to her hips was encased in cotton and silk.

Cynder took a moment to admire the dress. Intricate sewn in patterns lazily twisted their way from her chest all the way back to her wing joints. Between her wings was the beginning of her train. It was a short one, but long enough to cover up her entire tail and wide enough to conceal her hind legs.

"How do I look?" she asked Taylor.

"Beautiful." He responded. "But we're not finished yet." He reached back into the crate for something else.

"Where is.. Ah here it is." He pulled a veil out of the crate and placed it on Cynder's head. "Perfect."

Cynder shook her head and the veil fell down and covered her face. At that moment a mole arrive outside.

"Its time." He said.

"Lets go." Said Taylor.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later<p>

Spyro stood at an alter at the front of the great hall. Next to him stood flame as his best man and a little way away from him, the three humans in their Ceremonial armor. The three guardians stood behind the alter.

"Its crunch time." He thought and began to sweat slightly under his armor. Flame noticed this and nudged him with his tail blade. Spyro looked at him and Flame smiled. Spyro smiled back.

At that moment music began to play. Everyone in the large crowd that had been invited to watch the event stood and looked back at the double doors of the great hall. Slowly the opened to reveal Cynder. Spyro gasped

She looked more beautiful and amazing than he had ever imagined. She slowly walked up the isle and took her place beside Spyro. Ember who was her bridesmaid took her place next to her.

The music stopped and everyone sat. Terrador opened the ceremony.

"Greetings to all who have come on this wonderful occasion as we celebrate the union of this dragon and this dragoness in mate-ship."

Terrador turned to Spyro. "Do you have the rings." Taylor stepped forward and handed a ring to Cynder and Spyro. The each put the rings on each others paws.

Terrador continued. "Spyro the dragon. Do you take Cynder the dragoness to be your wedded mate. Do you promise to love and respect her and to protect her with your life."

"I do." Said Spyro.

"Cynder the dragoness. Do you take Spyro the dragon to be your lawfully wedded mate. Will you cherish him and love him as all mates should."

"I do." Said Cynder.

"Then by the power invested in me as a Guardian i here by declare this couple husband and wife. What the ancestors have brought together, let no one tear asunder." Terrador turned to Spyro and Cynder.

"Congratulations. You may kiss your bride."

Spyro lifted the veil from Cynder's face and took a moment to admire her beauty. He then leant forward and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. The audience burst in cheers and whistles.

Terrador spoke up again. "Let the feasting begin."

* * *

><p><span>About half an hour and a few too many glasses of wine later.<span>

Spyro raised his glass for what felt like the millionth time as someone gave a toast in his honor. He smiled and drank, draining the glass. Spyro felt slightly dizzy and he wasn't thinking straight. The air in the great hall was quite thick and stale. The wine didn't help either.

He looked over at Cynder. She was in a slightly better state but still looked a little tired. "Lets go out on the balcony." He said. She agreed and they wove their way through the crowd towards the balcony.

The fresh air felt great after the stuffy interior of the hall. It was a little quieter out here as well.

"Well. What do we do now that were married and all." Asked Spyro.

"I don't know." Said Cynder with a small frown.

"Does this help?" asked Spyro and pecked her on the cheek.

Cynder laughed playfully and was about to kiss him back when she stopped and cocked her head. "Do you hear that?" She asked.

"What?" Asked Spyro. Then heard it too. "It sound like a very big bee."

He looked towards the horizon. A small black dot was visible.

"What is that?" He asked Cynder and pointed a claw towards the dot, which was growing larger by the second.

With her enhanced eyesight Cynder was able to make out the glint of metal.

"Its metal." she exclaimed.

"Whats metal." came a voice behind them. They both turned to see Taylor standing behind them.

"Any idea what that is?" asked Cynder pointing at the ever growing dot.

Taylor peered closely and his eyes widened. "It can't be." He muttered. "Hey Schmitt come over here." Schmitt arrived a few seconds later and looked in the direction Taylor was pointing.

"Its a plane. A Junkers 88 I think." He said squinting hard.

Suddenly the low buzzing began to stutter. "I think their out of fuel." said Schmitt with slight alarm.

"What do we do!" asked Cynder.

"Tell Terrador to start getting people indoors when this thing crashes its gonna do one hell of a lot of damage." Said Taylor. "Also inform the nearest hospital to prepare for incoming causalities."

Spyro nodded and ran off to tell Terrador what was going on.

"What about us?" Asked Cynder.

"We need to get airborne." Said Taylor. That way we can be the first on the scene and stop any survivors from getting trigger happy."

Cynder nodded and trotted off beside the humans. She sighed. "So much for a perfect wedding day." She thought.

* * *

><p>Me- So what do you think. I did my best with the wedding scene but seeing as i've never been to one i don't know exactly how it works so bare with me.<p>

Spyro and Cynder- I love you. *passionate kiss.*

Me- Oh, get a room you two, anyway R&R.

Peidiwch byth â rhoi'r gorau i ysgrifennu.

(I'll give you a virtual cookie if you can tell me what language this is)

Cynder fan Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Me- I'm Back

Cynder- Great

Me- Thats very enthusiastic. Anyway well done to Steele Strife, Spyrofan777, The lord protector and Language for getting my challage right. The language was Welsh. Here are your cookies (:) (:) (:) (:).

Me- Now the disclaimer.

Spyro- Cynder fan does not own any Spyro characters. He only owns his OC's. Strife belongs to Steele Strife. Huey belongs to Captprice117youtube.

Me- Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I have many assignments and very little free time.

Everyone- ON WITH THE SHOW.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Siverna walked solemnly through a forrest about 20 leagues from Warfang. Every now and the she would wince and curse under her breath as her now splinted wings throbbed painfully.

She had been walking steadily eastwards for several days now, only stopping to eat or rest. She had avoided all contact with anyone. For all that time she had been plotting ways to get her revenge on those who had defeated her master and nearly killed her. Spyro and Cynder. So far she had drawn a blank.

She had thought about simply killing them but to do that she would have to crush those that sheltered them, the Guardians and the city of Warfang. But she quickly realized that that plan would take troops and weapons, neither of which she had. She could not summon an army like Malefore had for she was not as adept at the dark arts as he was. So she would have to find another way.

Suddenly, she heard a buzzing noise and looked up, but she could not see what was making the noise through the thick canopy. She listened closely as the noise began to fade. Once it was gone she continued to walk westward when suddenly there was a loud cracking noise as something fell through the canopy and then, the sound of splintering wood as whatever it was hit the ground.

Siverna crouched low to the ground and crawled towards the impact area. She peeked through a large bush. A mass of splintered wood and straw lay all over the ground. She peered closely and, suspecting a trap, reached for a stick. She tossed it towards the mess. Nothing happened.

She approached carefully. Amongst the splintered wood and straw she could see pieces of metal sticking out. She carefully reached into the mess and pulled at one of the pieces of metal, it slid out of the straw easily. She peered at it. It looked like one of the weapons that those humans had used during the battle of Mt Malefore, but it was of different design.

It had a trigger like a crossbow but where did the arrow get put in. She carefully turned it in her claws and looked at the small hole in the end. "This must be where the arrow comes out." She thought. "But where does it go in?" As she turned the weapon in her claws it slipped and fell to the ground.

At that moment two things happened. First, there was a loud bang and a thud as something slammed into a nearby tree and two, a piece of the weapon fell of and several small metal cylinders fell to the ground.

Siverna jumped back, then cautiously approached the tree where the strange anomaly had occurred. She looked carefully. A small amount of bark had been blasted off and there was a medium sized hole in the center. Whatever this weapon did, it was powerful.

She the picked up one of the small metal cylinders and stared at it carefully. It was shiny and quite small. She then picked up the curved black object that had fallen from the weapon. Inside it were more of the little gold cylinders. This was a very powerful weapon. A weapon she could use. A weapon of revenge.

She noticed that there were a couple of other types of weapons in the wreckage. A very long one with a small knob at one end and a very short one with a long black rectangle at one end.

She began to gather all of the weapons into a pile when she heard another crash somewhere above her. She moved backwards and looked upwards. A large crate was snagged in a tree by some kind of silk canopy.

It swung in the wind and then there was a tearing sound as the silk tore and the crate fell to the ground with a loud crack. When the dust settled down she cautiously approached. A web of cracks ran out from around it and the ground seemed to have sunk inwards around the crate.

She peered closely at the crate and tapped it with a claw. Their was a loud creaking noise and then the ground under her paws gave way and she and the crate fell into a large hole in the ground.

She cried out as rocks fell on her injured wings and covered her head with her paws. When the cloud of choking dust cleared she peered carefully at the cavern she was now trapped in. She could not fly out due to her injured wings. She appeared to be in a tunnel. The crate now lay on its side next to the pile of rocks and soil on which she lay.

She carefully stood and walked around the crate to look down the tunnel. It was very dark but her eyes quickly adapted. She could make out masonry on the wall. Where ever she was, it had been crafted by someone. The air in the direction she was facing smelled a little fresher.

So she decided that the she would leave the crate and come back for it later. Right now she needed to find a way out. She walked slowly down the dark tunnel scanning the walls for traps.

She had been walking for about half an hour when she noticed that the ground beneath her paws had changed. She looked down. The ground had changed from the rough stone of a cave to the smooth marble of a palace floor. She peered carefully at the walls. They had changed from the rough stone lined with stalagmites and stalactites to tall pillars of carefully carved marble.

She noticed a small trough on either side of the room and approached to investigate. She dipped a claw into the trough and raised it to her nose. "Oil." She thought and dragged her claws across the surface of the trough sending a shower of sparks into it. The oil ignited and the fire spread up the room. Walking to the other side she did the same thing and another trail of fire illuminated the room.

She peered into the distance. The trails of fire ended at a large metal door. She approached it carefully. It was then that she noticed two skeletons on the ground in front of it. The skeletons of Dragons. They were both wearing the remains of what she assumed was once a fine set of armor and one had a small piece of folded paper in his claws.

She carefully pried it away and opened it. In a hurried scrawl it read. "Here lies the book of the mage Herotine. Who sought to take over the world. May it's evil be banished from the world forever."

"Herotine." Siverna thought. She knew that name. "A mage defeated eons ago and his spell book hidden from the world." She could not believe her luck. The spell book was a weapon beyond weapons. At least from what she had heard of the tales of Herotine. But she still had a problem.

It was locked in a vault. She peered at the lock carefully. Without the careful care it had once received it had rusted. She swung her tail blade at the thick chain and it shattered. She grinned and put a shoulder to the door. It would not budge. She groaned in frustration and walked over to look at the doors hinges.

Two or three of the bolts were missing and the hinges were very corroded. She slashed at the hinges with her claws. They broke easily but the door refused to fall. She roared in anger and charged at the door. She bounced off with a splitting headache. As she rubbed her forehead their was a loud shriek of metal and the door began to teeter. It began to fall inwards and slammed into the ground with a resounding boom, and threw up a huge cloud of dust.

She coughed and spluttered as her eyes watered from the dust. When it finally settled she advanced into the room. A small beam of light glared down from the ceiling and revealed a large book sitting on a pedestal. She approached carefully, glancing side to side as if expecting something to hurtle out of the darkness.

Nothing happened and she reached the pedestal unharmed. She extended a claw to touch the book and hesitated. Then touched the cover. She jerked her head back as a rush of power rushed up her leg and into her body. She felt her wings snap into place, the splints snapping with the force. There was a hot and itching feeling on her forehead and back. She tried to remove her paw from the book but found it stuck there.

Her body began to glow with white light. It grew brighter and brighter and brighter. At last when she was glowing like a lantern her paw slid off the cover of the book. She collapsed to the floor and the light slowly began to fade. She panted heavily. She had never felt so alive. So...Powerful. She felt her forehead and felt something unusual there.

She noticed a pool of water nearby and dragged herself over to look at herself. She gasped. A pattern of diamonds and stripes of black scales ran across her forehead. It glowed slightly with a hint of silver. She looked over at the book. It hadn't moved from the pedestal.

She narrowed her eyes and reached out to touch it again. This time when her paw came into contact with the cover nothing happened. She blew out a sigh of relief and opened the book. The first page was blank. She stared closely and before her eyes black writing began to form.

It read. "If you are reading this you are now the possessor of this spell book. Use it carefully. Its evil can consume you as easily as it consumed me. Signed Herotine. Mage of the Eastern Kingdoms."

She read the message a few times to herself, and smiled. This was exactly what she was looking for, exactly what she needed to crush the proud city of Warfang and its inhabitance. To get her revenge on those who had nearly killed her.

She carefully removed the book from the pedestal and placed it between her newly repaired wings. Once she was certain it wouldn't slip she left the vault and began to make her way back to the hole in the ground where the crate lay. When she finally arrived she gave a push at the crate to test its weight. It wouldn't move.

She cursed quietly but then had an idea. Reaching back she removed the book from between her wings and opened it. She flicked through a few pages until she found what she was looking for. A lifting spell.

"Luftzia Crazona" she said. She felt dark energy course through her body as the spell took hold. Her eyes turned a reddish tinge and small wisps of black smoke began to curl from under the crate. The crate slowly lifted from the ground on a fine cloud of black smoke. She tilted her head upwards and the crate slowly rose out of the hole. She released her hold on it and it fell to the ground with a crash outside.

She smiled to herself. The power felt so...so good. She knew she finally had a way to get at her enemies. Now all she needed was a plan and able bodied soldiers. She thought as she lofted herself out of the hole. When she arrived at the surface she opened the crate and tossed the weapons she had found earlier inside. She then resealed the lid and wondered how she would get some much weight moving.

It was then that her ears picked up the sound of marching feet. Many marching feet, coming in her direction. She slowly crept towards some bushes and peeked out the other side. She waited for what was coming. She didn't have to wait long. An orc chopped his way through the bushes followed closely by another carrying a standard. She looked at it carefully and couldn't help but smile when she saw what it was.

It was the insignia of Malefore's personal guard. A red paw print on a black background. She knew this unit well. It was comprised of Orcs that had survived the slaughter of the first Maleforian war. This lot had been fighting since Malefore first decided to do away with his apes servants.

She slipped put of the bushes in front of the Orcs. Immediately a thicket of swords and crossbows were pointed at her. But one of the orcs recognized her. "General Siverna" He said and snapped to attention. Immediately the other orcs did the same. She looked over the group. There were about 20 armored orcs in this group. Not exactly a fighting unit but they would do for now.

She looked at the orc officer. "Tell your men to follow me. I have some very important goods for them to carry. The orc nodded and turned to his men, giving them orders in their own tongue.

She turned and walked back towards the crate with the orcs in tow. The beginnings of a plan began to form in her head. The board was set, it was just a question of who moved the first piece.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

The right engine died with a loud spluttering sound. At the same moment the left engine died. The central propeller was not large nor powerful enough to keep them airborne, they were going down. "Look for somewhere to land." Said Strife in slight alarm. He turned to the German officer and drew his sword.

The officer's eyes widened and he tried to back away. Strife roughly turned the German around and cut the rope binding his hands. The German looked at him in surprise. "Hold onto something." Strife said while at the same time looking for something he could hold onto.

The officer nodded and shrunk back into a corner pressing his back against the fuselage of the plane. "We got a long road below." Came Cooks voice from near the front.

Strife looked out the cockpit window. "Land there." He said slipping into the co-pilots seat.

Huey, who was in the pilots seat nodded and began to decent. When they were low enough he pressed a button and there was a loud clunk under the fuselage as the landing wheels dropped down. Slowly he eased the plane in and let it settle on the cobblestone street. Everything began to vibrate wildly as the plane bumped down the road.

Huey began to pull back on the stick and the plane began to slow. "Thats it." Said Strife. "Were going to.."

"THE ROAD. THERE'S NO MORE LOOK OUT." Shouted Cook. Strife looked up from the instrument pannel. A huge pile of rubble and debris block the road ahead.

"NO" Shouted Strife. "Sorry guys I have to detour." He grabbed the control column and jerked it hard to the right. The plane screeched right towards a side street he was aiming for. He was fast, but not fast enough. The left wing of the plane slammed into the debris.

With an ear splitting CRUNCH. It was torn clean off the fuselage. But the remainder of the plane had cleared the obstacle and was now bumping and bouncing down a side street towards a large park.

With the loss of the wing the plane began to tilt dangerously to the left. Strife compensated by jamming the control column to the right, barely managing to keep the plane level. They tore across a small square and through the hedgerow that marked the edge of the park. The bush flew up and covered the windscreen.

Finally the plane could take no more. It skidded onto its side, the side that had lost the wing and totally out of control with a huge, BANG!. It slammed into the trunk of an immense iron wood tree. The noise was so colossal it was heard clear across the city.

At last, just before the last battered propellor stopped turning, Cynder arrived with Taylor.

"I don't think anyone would survive that." Said Cynder surveying the burning wreck.

Taylor ignored her and proceeded to the battered cargo bay door. He grabbed the handle and gave a hard yank. It wouldn't budge. He frowned and looked back at Cynder. "Care to help?" He asked.

Cynder obliged by spitting small poison blasts at the doors hinges. The door fell to the ground, the corrosive venom melting clean through the hinges. Taylor was about to haul himself through the door way when Spyro arrived with Schmitt and Barlow on his back. Schmitt tossed Taylor his rifle and the three humans proceeded inside the wreckage.

Around the fuselage were scattered the remains of the planes cargo. Crates had been torn from their positions and scattered all over the place. "This place is a mess" Said Barlow pushing a few crates out of his way. Suddenly Schmitt heard something.

"Shhhh did you hear that." All three of them listened closely.

"Sounds like moaning." Said Taylor. "This way." He lead the group towards the cockpit, which was blocked with a large crate. "Help me move this." They all put their shoulders to the crate and heaved. It rolled out of the way with a clatter. There were four people in the cockpit. Two were slumped over the controls and another two were pushed up against the walls.

"Lets get these men out of here." Said Schmitt. Barlow grabbed the one that appeared to be a German officer hoisted him over his shoulder and walked out of the plane. Taylor grabbed one that was in a uniform like his own but his shoulder patch identified him as an Australian. He walked the man outside and laid him down next to the officer. Barlow went back in to grab one of the last two. He and Schmitt both came out at the same time carrying the last two injured men.

They all inspected the four men. "A Brit, a Yank, an Aussie and a Jerry, all in the same plane." Said Barlow looking at their uniforms and shoulder patches. They were all in varying states of unconsciousness and had many cuts and bruises.

"That doesn't matter right now." Said Taylor. "We need to get these guys to the temple. All the best medical facilities are there." At that moment Terrador arrived. "What a mess!" he exclaimed when he saw the burning wreckage and furrow that had been cut in the ground.

"Terrador." Said Taylor. "We got four wounded. Can you carry two back to the temple. We'll carry the other two. Also can you get some guards stationed around the wreck, and some workers to remove the cargo and store it somewhere safe." Terrador nodded and Barlow and Schmitt helped place the German and the Yank on his back. After making sure they wouldn't fall Terrador took to the sky and headed back towards the temple.

"Can we help?" Asked Cynder looking at the other two. Taylor thought for a moment.

"No." He said. "The suns setting. Go enjoy whats left of your wedding day."

Spyro and Cynder both looked up. Sure enough the sun was just brushing the western horizon.

"Okay, thanks." Said Cynder. They both took off as Taylor and the others set about getting the other humans back to the temple. They landed on the westernmost wall as the sun began to sink below the horizon.

"Its beautiful." Said Cynder watching the sun.

"Not as beautiful as you." Said Spyro with a smile.

"Oh how sweet." Said Cynder and kissed him.

When the separated Cynder shivered slightly. "Cold?" Asked Spyro.

"A little", said Cynder.

Spyro stepped close to her and extended his left wing around her. Cynder sighed and laid her head on his chest, Spyro then laid his head on her forehead.

The setting sun flickered for a moment then vanished and the two moons rose to take its place.

The happy couple stayed locked in their embrace, unaware of the danger now heading their way.

* * *

><p>1 hour earlier<p>

22 leagues from Warfang.

Siverna walked at the head of the orc company carrying the book of Herotine in her paw. She had it open and was reading as she walked. She had already begun to formulate a plan to strike at Warfang, all she needed to do was eliminate her biggest threats. Spyro and Cynder.

She had been reading the spell book for a while and had found a spell that she could use to kill them. It was slow but it made the target look like they had dies of natural causes. The last thing she needed was for Warfang to be on high alert due to the bloody murder of two heroes.

It was not long before she and her company of troops found a clearing in which they could set up night camp. As the orcs set about building a fire and constructing tents for the night she drew the company commander aside. "I'm leaving for the night." She said in a whisper. Protect that book and the crate with you lives. If either are lost I will kill you in the most painful way possible. The orc gulped and nodded. He then turned and walked back to his company and began giving orders.

Siverna smiled and disappeared into the darkness. Her destination was Warfang, and her victims were Spyro and Cynder.

Present Time

Spyro and Cynder walked sown the stairs from the wall and began to make their way up the main street towards the temple. On the way they met the three humans coming out of a warehouse.

"How are the other humans?" Asked Cynder.

"Not great." Said Taylor. "The doctor said they'ed live but they will be out cold for a few days."

"What was in the metal thing they were flying." Asked Spyro.

"Its called a plane." Said Barlow. "And to answer your question, mostly weapons and ammunition."

By this time they had reached the temple stairs. The two groups bid each other goodnight as they set off in different directions. Spyro and Cynder to their room and the humans to give a report to he Guardians on what they had found in the wreckage.

Spyro and Cynder ascended the grand staircase and took the left passage towards their room. Cynder pushed open the door and walked inside. Spyro hesitated outside.

Cynder turned to look at him. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" he asked.

"Why not?" Said Cynder cocking her head slightly.

"Well...Well, err." Spyro searched for an answer. Cynder just smiled and wrapped one paw around his neck and dragged him into the room kicking the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p><span>Far above the city.<span>

Siverna flew through a thin cloud bank. She had already cloaked herself with her invisibility powers. Better to be cautious than captured. She thought. Below her small lanterns moved back and forth along the walls of the great city as sentries made their rounds.

Hs ehad the temptation to fly down and pick a few off but realized that missing sentry's would raise suspicion and flew onward. The temple loomed into the sky Being the largest and tallest building in the city it was not hard to find.

It was a warm night so many windows in the temple were open. That would make the job of finding her prey slightly easier. She peeked in the first window. Nothing, the second and their were the same. Her luck sky rocketed at the sixth window. As she peeked in she saw both Spyro and Cynder in a large bed near the window. They had their wings over each other and their tails were intertwined.

"Young love." she thought. "So easily broken." She climbed into the room and stepped out of the light cast by the moons and released her hold on her invisibility powers. No sense in wasting her elemental powers.

She quietly muttered the spell she had been memorizing for most of the afternoon. Hey eyes flashed black and a smokey cloud began to form around her. She carefully manipulated the cloud until four tendrils of black smoke formed. She carefully extended them towards the sleeping forms of Spyro and Cynder. She wrapped one of the tendrils around Spyro's muzzle effectively jamming his mouth shut and blocking his nose. She then wrapped the another around his throat and began to tighten it. She did the same for Cynder.

She knew that dragons could hold their breaths for a while so she would have to be patient. After about three minutes Spyro began to grunt slightly and shift on the bed. Not long after Cynder began kicking her legs as her lungs began to beg for air.

Siverna smiled. Not long now. She thought. Suddenly Cynder's tail untwined itself from Spyro's and slid sideways off the bed. As it fell it nicked a pole holding three unlit candle that began to fall over. Siverna acted quickly, she shot another tendril out and caught the pole just before it hit the ground. But a single candle broke from its holder, rolled across the floor and ran into a bucket on the far side of the room with a metallic clang.

Siverna shuddered at the small sound and held her breath. Had anyone heard it.

* * *

><p>Me- OHHHH MAJOR CLIFFHANGER!<p>

Cynder- You can't stop it there.

Me- Can and did. I think my dark side is taking over. I had a more gory version of this chapter but lessened it for fear of going into the M rating.

Spyro- Fine. R and R everyone.

Me- I won't be posting again for another two weeks due to exams. But if your all nice i might put in and extra hour or two at night and post a little sooner.

Me- Cya later.


	3. Chapter 3

Me- Hey Everyone. This Chapter is way overdue.

Cynder- Explain why.

Me- Well, to start with, I won my soccer grand final 1-0. Then I qualified for state 100m Sprints. Then I fractured my arm in two places after a horrific ice skating accident and typing with one hand ain't easy.

Spyro- Ouch.

Me- Very Ouch. Anyway, I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own any Spyro characters. Only my OCs. And to answer one of your questions. The Soviets will join the story in the third book.

Everyone- ON WITH THE SHOW.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for her. Someone had.<p>

"Did you hear that?" Asked Taylor.

"What?" asked Schmitt, looking at him.

"It sounded like a clank." Said Taylor looking around. There was nothing in the hallway made of metal and the nearest room was Spyro and Cynder's. "You guys go ahead, I just wanna check something." He said making for their door.

"Suit yourself." Said Barlow as he began to try to pass Schmitt only for the German to grab him by the collar and drag him back.

"We'll stay." Said Schmitt. The two leant against the opposite wall as Taylor carefully approached Spyro and Cynder's door. He carefully opened one of the doors a crack and peered in. He looked carefully but could not see anything out of order.

He was about to close the doors when he noticed a small movement in the back right corner of the room. It was then that he saw the flash of white scales. White scales he recognized.

"HEY YO..." HE began to shout when the door slammed in his face. He fell back holding his nose tightly. "Siverna's in there." He shouted.

Schmitt immediately ran for the door. He grabbed the handle and tried to turn it. "Its locked." He shouted.

"MOVE" Shouted Barlow, pushing Schmitt out of the way and leveling his sniper rifle with the handle. He fired, blowing the handle off and shattering the lock. Taylor then kicked the door as hard as he could. Both door flew open revealing the hellish scene inside the room.

Siverna, using some kind of black fog, was strangling both Spyro and Cynder as the slept. Barlow locked his rifle bolt into place and fire a bullet in Siverna's general direction. The bullet connected with a wet thud.

The impact obviously distracted Siverna long enough to lose control of the spell as the black mist faded away. Both Spyro and Cynder awoke at that moment and lay coughing and gasping on the bed. Siverna flapped her wings in fury and the blast of wind blew the doors shut again and blew the window shutters closed.

Without line of sight none of the humans could fire without risking hitting either each other or Spyro or Cynder. However they weren't going to let Siverna get away without a fight.

"Get her!" Shouted Taylor, lunging forward and his comrades followed him.

"I got her by the leg guys." Shouted Barlow as he grabbed hold of someones leg in the dark.

"Get off my neck!" Shouted Siverna as someone tried to choke her.

"Look out, she's getting away." Shouted Schmitt as Siverna made a break for the door only to be ambushed by Taylor along the way.

"Guys, help me. Get her." Shouted Taylor as he began to lose his grip on Siverna.

"Move so I can shoot, move!" Shouted Schmitt swinging his MP-40 wildly.

"Someone turn on the lights." Yelled Barlow as he avoided a vicious swipe from Siverna's claws.

"I can't find the bloody fireplace." Shouted Taylor as he crawled around in the dark.

"Thats its." roared Siverna in utter rage. She began to charge a small fury. She didn't have the time nor the energy to charge a full one.

"LOOK OUT." Someone yelled. Siverna unleashed the attack blasting her attackers off her. She then dove for the window and crashed through the shutter. She spread her wings and began to fly back westwards towards her small camp. Not only had she failed her assignation mission but now the entire city of Warfang was aware of her presence.

Taylor slowly crawled out of the wreckage of what was once a writing desk and winced as he felt the pain in his back. Siverna's attack had really packed a punch.

He began to look around for the others. Spyro and Cynder were still lying where they had been, breathing heavily. Barlow was hauling himself out of a wardrobe and Schmitt was emerging from an adjoining room, cursing in German.

At that moment all three Guardians arrived, followed closely by a few sentries, and most surprising of all. Starfire.

"What happened here?" Asked Terrador in slight alarm at the destruction.

"That can wait." Said Schmitt. Spyro and Cynder need medical attention.

Terrador nodded to the sentries and they carefully carried the two now unconscious dragons out.

"Starfire?" Asked Taylor in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"The city guard was short pawed after the big battle so I rejoined." Said Starfire with a cocky smile.

"Rejoined?" Asked Taylor.

"I was part of the guard before Spyro and Cynder arrived in Warfang." He explained. "During the Maleforian war I was captured and you know the rest."

"I hate to break up the reunion," Said Terrador urgently but will someone please tell us what happened here?"

Barlow was about to explain when Taylor interrupted. "Not here." He said. "If word of this gets out it may cause panic."

"The Library." Said Terrador and he and his fellow guardians turned and headed up the corridor towards the library. The three humans followed closely behind and Starfire brought up the rear.

The library doors were sealed but a quick push from Terrador flung the open. Without the numerous candles that usually lit up the room it was very dark. "Hang on a sec." Said Taylor heading for the fire place. On the way he picked up a piece of parchment and clicked his fingers.

He held the small flame under the parchment until it caught and then tossed it into the fireplace. The unburnt wood caught quickly and filled the room with warm yellow light.

"Now what exactly happened?" Asked Terrador once all seven of them were comfortable.

As Taylor, Barlow and Schmitt took turns explaining the story the looks on the guardians faces grew more and more concerned. "So. Malefore's influence still spreads even after his death." Said Terrador with a grim look. "You said Siverna was using a black mist to choke Spyro and Cynder."

"Yes." Said Schmitt, starting to feel slightly worried.

"Wait here a minute." Said Cyril disappearing down a row of book shelves. At that moment their was a knock at the door. Taylor stood and opened it. Outside was a mole infirmary matron.

"Yes." Said Terrador.

"Spyro and Cynder will be perfectly fine." Said the matron. "They are suffering from shock and lack of oxygen. They will be fine by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." Said Terrador.

When the door closed their was an audible sigh of relief.

"Thats a weight off my mind." Said Taylor sitting down in a chair.

"Well heres a weight on your mind." Said Cyril emerging from among the bookshelves with a large book. He placed it down on the table and blew the dust off. It was entitled. "The legend of Herotine."

He opened the book and began to read.

* * *

><p>"10 000 years ago this world was ruled by an order of mages. Mostly comprised of dragons this order was chosen from among the inhabitance of the six kingdoms of the Dragon realms. They gained their power through spell books."<p>

"At that time there was a prophecy that dictated that, one day, a young dragon from one of the six kingdoms would be chosen to join the order. His mind would be corrupted by the power and he would either use it to help the people or destroy them."

"Then about 9000 years ago, a young dragon from Dante's Freezer was chosen to join the order. His name was Herotine. He was strong of body, but very weak of mind. He followed orders without question and never protested. This worried other members of the order but their leader seemed unconvinced that Herotine was of any threat. When he came of age he was given his own spell book and began to receive training in its use. After a while it became clear that something was wrong with Herotine.

He seemed to become more aggressive and stubborn. But the orders leader, Vernon, seemed unaware of the change in his behaviour. Eventually a member of the order confronted him about his change in behaviour. This confrontation resulted in a fight in which Herotine killed the other dragon.

"When he was found with the body he fled from Warfang. After a while all searches for him ceased and he was forgotten. What no one expected was his return. While out in the wilderness he meet a young dragon who he befriended. One night he convinced the young dragon to leave a small unguarded back door to Warfang open.

"The young dragon did as he was told. When Herotine arrived later that night with a small contingent of assassins, he promptly killed the young dragon. He and his men then stormed the Orders headquarters and killed all of the Order members. He then assumed command of the entire Dragon realms."

"However, there were some, who resisted. A hatred of Herotine was growing among the six kingdoms and eventually a rebellion formed. In response to the threat, Herotine used his spell book to summon forth an army from hell itself. The two almighty forces met on what is now the burning plains."

"During the battle a dragon named Constantine charged at Herotine. Herotine hurled a spell at the young dragon intent on killing him. But the spell did not have the desired effect. The young dragon froze in midair. His body began to glow with pure white light. His scales turned from sapphire blue to a deep lustrous purple. Suddenly instead of his normal ice element he also breathed fire, electricity and earth. This was the first purple dragon."

"A fierce battle ensued between the two and Herotine was eventual killed by a stab to the neck. His last words were "Forgive Me." His spell book was taken and hidden in an underground vault and was eventually lost to the world."

* * *

><p>Cyril closed the book. "Great story." Said Taylor. "But what does it have to do with anything."<p>

Cyril explained. "Several chronicles have been written about Herotine and his spells. What you three witnessed was one of the most basic spells in his spell book."

"You mean.." Began Taylor.

"Yes." Said Cyril. "Siverna has gotten her paws on one of the most powerful ancient relics in all history."

"Ancestors help us all."

* * *

><p>Me- Well what do you think. This chapter is just to add some background to the story. There will be blood and conflict within the next two chapters.<p>

Spyro- Creative how you made up that backstory for my ancestors.

Me- Thank you. R&R please.

Godspeed.

Cynder fan.


	4. Chapter 4

Me- Okay so here is chapter 4.

Cynder- Late as usual.

Me- I was busy. Plus, working on four stories at once isn't easy.

Spyro- These people want to read the story not listen to you argue.

Me- I don't own the Spyro Franchise. (If I did, I wouldn't be making Skylanders.) I only own my own characters.

Me- And by the way. Thanks to the kindness of Riverstyxx, she has let me use one of her characters in my story. Virtual cookies if you guess which one.

Everyone- On with the show.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Schmitt, looking at the Guardians.

"We can't do anything." Said Terrador. "We don't know where Siverna has gone."

"So we play the waiting game." Said Taylor.

"Correct." Volteer replied. "If were lucky, or should I say unlucky, she will return. and then we can help Spyro to defeat her."

"What?" Asked everyone together.

Volteer sighed. "In the legends, it says that a purple dragon defeated Herotine. It stands to reason, that Spyro could resist the spell books magic and defeat her."

"Why didn't I think of that." Said Cyril in utter annoyance that Volteer had beaten him to the answer.

Volteer just smiled, which enraged Cyril even more. But before Cyril could try anything Terrador spoke up.

"Well, the best we can do now is prepare the city for another siege. If we know anything from experience, she'll be back, and in force."

As Cyril began to rattle of a list of things that needed improvement around Warfang a thought suddenly hit Taylor.

"Can you guys excuse me for a few minutes?" He asked. "I'm going to take some food for our new arrivals."

"Why?" Asked Terrador. "They're still unconscious."

"If they wake up, i'm pretty sure they'll be hungry." Taylor explained.

"Mind if I come along?" asked Cynder.

"Sure." Said Taylor. "You go down the the kitchen, i'll catch up with you." She nodded and left the room.

Taylor turned and unslung his rifle, he then loaded 5 fresh rounds in. He wasn't going to take any chances.

He slung the rifle back on his back and proceeded to follow Cynder out the door. He caught up with her at the kitchen counter where she was carefully balancing a tray, with three platters of food on it, between her wings.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She responded. "They just need to make one more. I'll go ahead."

Taylor nodded and took her place at the counter. Cynder left the room with the tray precariously balanced on her back. About a minute later Taylor followed with a fourth tray.

"Now which room was it?" Thought Cynder as she walked down the corridor looking for the right room. She silently counted the doors. "8, 9, 10 ,11 are here we go. 12." She thought. She carefully pushed open the door and walked in. The fire in the room had long gone out so it was quite dark.

She walked over to a small table and carefully slid the tray onto it. She turned to leave when she heard a small noise. She turned and something hurtled out of the darkness and seized her by the neck. She then felt cold steel against her throat.

About a minute before.

Strife, groaned slightly as he awoke. The first thing he realized was that he was not in the pain he though he should be in. Slowly the memories began to flood back. "The plane, We crashed, where am I." He thought.

He realized he was in a comfortable bed. It was to dark for him to actually see what kind of a room he was in but he guessed it was a big one. He felt around for his weapons. His Luger and MP-44 were gone but he still had his sword attached to his belt.

At that moment the door to the room opened and Strife saw the most incredible thing he had ever seen. A small black dragon walked into the room and deposited something on a small table he had failed to notice. He decide to get answers now rather than later.

He carefully drew his sword under the bed blanket and prepared to dive on it. But the dragon heard this and turned to look at him. "Now or never." he thought, lunging at the dragon and grabbing it by the neck in a choke hold. He then brought the sword up and placed it against its neck, but before he could make another move he felt something cold and round and metallic get pressed to the side of his head.

"Drop the sword." Said Taylor as he aimed his loaded rifle at the other humans head. He didn't want to shoot him but would if he had too. Strife slowly loosened his grip on the sword and let it fall to the floor. "Now let her go." Taylor commanded and Strife released his grip on Cynder. She moved to stand next to Taylor.

Strife turned to look at his captor. The first thing he noticed was the British patch on his sleeve. "Your British?" He asked.

"Yes." Said Taylor. "6th airborne."

"Where are we, and who are you?" Strife asked in confusion.

"I am not the one to be explaining this." Said Taylor. "We should wait until your friends wake up."

"All three of us are awake." Said a voice from the dark with an American accent.

"Ja." Said a voice with a German accent. "Don't you know its not good to wake a scientist when he is sleeping."

Three more soldiers emerged from the shadows. One wore a uniform similar to the first except with an Australian patch on one sleeve, the next with a German officers uniform complete with visor cap an the third wore an American uniform.

"Cynder can you fetch the others?" Asked Taylor.

Cynder nodded and left. "Was I the only one who just saw a dragon?" Asked the Australian.

"Your eyes do not deceive you my friend." Said Taylor. "Mind if I light the fire. It's quite chilly in here." Strife nodded and Taylor clicked his fingers. A small flame appeared and he hurled it like a small comet into the fireplace. The left over wood flared up quickly. Taylor added some fresh wood and then turned back to the others.

"So you can do it to." Said Strife.

"What?" Asked Taylor.

"You can control fire." Said Strife.

"Yes. Said Taylor. "Can you?"

"Something like that." Said Strife. He clenched his palm and opened it, revealing a small flicker of black fire. He quickly extinguished it. "All three of us can."

"So were not the only ones." Said Taylor quietly.

"What do you mean, "only ones?" Asked Strife.

At that moment the door opened and in walked the three Guardians, followed by Schmitt, Barlow, Spyro, Cynder and Starfire.

"Ah so you four are awake." Said Terrador.

Taylor then spoke up. "Ah good. Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to the Guardians. They are the wardens of this city."

"I am Terrador. Guardian of Earth and unofficial leader of the Guardians."

"I am Cyril. Guardian of Ice."

"And I am Volteer. Guardian of Electricity and I must say its a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." The four new humans nodded.

"I'm Spyro and the Dragoness you attacked is my mate, Cynder." Strife smiled apologetically."

"My name is James Taylor, 6th Airborne.

"Clint Barlow, 82nd Airborne."

"Wolfgang Schmitt, 183rd artillery devision."

The four humans saluted towards each as they said their names.

"I guess its our turn now." Said Strife.

"My name is Steele Strife. 1st AEC company."

"I'm Shane Cook. 1st AEC company."

"Dean Huey. 1st AEC company."

"What is this AEC company." Asked Taylor.

"AEC stands for Allied Elemental Company."

"They can do what we can do." Said Taylor to the others.

Terrador got the meaning. "Who is the forth member of your company."

They all looked at the German officer. "A prisoner we found during a raid on German territory."

"My name is Lieutenant Vernon Schlesinger. I work for the Reich's science devision."

They all nodded in greeting but Schlesinger continued. "Forgive me for interrupting the greetings, but did you secure all the cargo from our plane."

"Everything we could find." Said Terrador.

Schlesinger sighed. "Thank God. There is some dangerous stuff in there."

"Actually." Began Strife. "I threw one of the crates overboard."

The German scientist rounded on him. "What did it look like?" He asked in alarm.

"It was so big." Said Strife raising his arms to roughly the size of the crate. "With a Reich eagle painted on the side.

"You fool." Shouted Schlesinger.

"What? What was in it?" Asked Taylor.

The German scientist fixed him with a glare. "Classified."

That was it for Strife. He seized the German by his collar and backed him up against the wall. No one moved to stop him.

"Listen here Kraut. I don't like the way your talking about this crate of yours. Either you tell me what was in it or I will shoot you right now."

The German tried to say something but Strife put a hand on one of his Lugers.

Schlesinger sighed. "I guess I should start from the beginning. In 43. The Fuhrer realized that the Russian Army was going to eventually overrun our defenses. We began to look for more, inventive ways of winning the war. By early 44, we had developed a prototype of a weapon that could have changed the face of the war. It was codenamed the Sturmwaffe, which literally translates as Storm Weapon."

"The weapon fires a high intensity beam into the earths core. Once that is done we could, in theory, cause a massive earthquake in any part of the world. On its lowest setting it could do no more than level a building. If the thing was to overload, It could potentially destroy the planet."

There was stunned silence in the room. Schlesinger continued.

"The crate also contained a manual with instructions on how to build every kind of tank the third Reich has managed to create. Its destination was a new factory complex in Berlin. However it is written in code and so we don't have to worry about that."

"So." Terrador slowly began. "We have to find that weapon."

"No." Said Taylor. "You need to stay here and prepare the city. We may be at war again soon."

"And what will you do?" Asked Terrador.

"I'm gonna take Strife, Cook, Huey and the others and go out and find that missing weapon. Spyro, Cynder and Starfire can come along."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Cyril.

"What about me." Asked Schlesinger

"You stay here." Said Taylor. "If we do get invaded we can make use of those weapons that came in the plane with us."

"With your permission Terrador, I would like Schlesinger to train a unit in the use of our weapons."

"Thats a good idea." Said Cyril. "Your weapons will give us the upper hand in any conflict."

"It is decided then." Said Terrador. "Tomorrow, you will depart on your mission to find this doomsday device. For tonight we will find you temporary accommodation in the temple."

"There welcome to stay with us." Said Taylor. "We each have a large room so we could easily fit one or two more."

"Okay." Said Strife. "I'll go with Taylor, Cook you go with Schmitt and Huey and Schlesinger will go with Barlow."

"Lets get some rack." Said Barlow with a yawn.

The group separated and headed to their separate rooms not knowing what kind of hell they would be facing the next day.

_ Me- What do you think.

Cynder- Sorry if it doesn't quite sound right. Cynder Fan has been very busy lately.

Me- Will write again soon. CYA.


	5. Chapter 5

Me- I'm back.

Cynder- Finally.

Me- For all of you who thought I was dead, i'm not. I had some demented version of a flu.

Spyro- That was nasty

Me- Don't remind me. Everyone, please don't get put off by the large amounts of dialogue in my story. The type of story i'm writing requires a lot of complicated explanations. However I promise you a battle within the next three or four chapters.

Cynder- I'll do the disclaimer. Cynderfan does not own any Spyro characters. He only owns his OC's. Strife and Huey belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Siverna groaned as she walked back into her camp. She was furious. The bullet hole in her side had stopped bleeding a long time back but the wound still felt like a hot poker was being stabbed into her side.<p>

As she entered the camp the orc commander stood and saluted. The other orcs followed suit. "Did your mission succeed?" He asked. Siverna shoved him aside roughly and proceeded over to the campfire that the orcs had lit.

The orc commander approached hesitantly, an angry dragon could be very unpredictable. "Sir." Siverna snapped her head around.

"What!" She demanded angrily. The orc took a step back and straightened. "Sir, while you were gone I had some of my men inspect the weapons you found. We now know how they work and how to use them. The pity is the fact that we are short of whatever they fire."

"Is that all." Demanded Siverna, her mood had slightly improved but she was still angry.

"No Sir." Said the Orc commander. We also found some books in the crate you discovered. One of them has designs for what appears to be metal battering rams and the other has some kind of machinery instructions. However we can't read either of them."

"Give them to me." She said. The orc revealed two books. One was leather bound and had a black stamp in the shape of an eagle on the front. In it talons it had a symbol that looked slightly like an X inside a circle. The other was also leather bound but it had no details on the cover. It was also a lot thinner than the first one.

She opened the first book. As the orc had said on the first page there was a diagram of a small iron vehicle. It had two treads on either side and a box on top with a metal tube sticking out. However the book was written in glyphs that she could not understand. Flicking through her memory, Siverna muttered a translation spell she had learned from Herotine's spell book and the symbols in the book began to twist into Draconic. The language of the Dragon realms.

The first word to form was obviously a name. "Panzer 2" She read out loud. She read a bit further and began to smile. The orc commander, who had been peering over her shoulder, looked at the diagram.

"My Lady." He began.

"Yes."

"I know that we have these new weapons and all but how are we to construct what is in this book, we don't have the man power or resources."

"Thats where magic come in dimwit." She smirked and walked over to the crate. She reached in and pulled out Herotine's spell book." She flicked through it until she found the correct spell, then walked back to the first book. She looked at the diagram and muttered the spell.

A few meters in front of her, a blue outline began to form. After about five minutes it had formed the shape of the diagram. Then it began to materialize. Air turned to steel and rubber and before she knew it, before her stood a Panzer 2.

She took a moment to look over the tank, then called over two orcs. "Go inside this "Panzer 2" and figure out how it works. I want it ready to move in three hours."

The orcs stood there wondering what to do. Siverna leaned in close and flashed her teeth. "I'm waiting." She said. The orcs scrambled over each other to find a way into the vehicle. One of them scrambled up on the front of the tank and began searching for a way in. The other found a handle on top of the turret and gave a yank. The hatch opened and he and the other orc scrambled inside.

Siverna took a quick flick through the book as it was slowly translated, Panzer 4, Tiger, King Tiger, Maus, Jagdtiger, the last tank interested her the most. A P-1000. She could keep it as an endgame.

"Where is the second book." She asked. It was presented to her.

She opened it and began translating it. Her smile grew and grew. The P-1000 was a tin can compared to this, this was priceless. She had a new endgame. Even though destroying world seemed slightly extreme, if she couldn't conquer the world. No one would have it.

"Sir." Said the commander.

"Yes?" Asked Siverna.

"I know we have had success with the metal beast you summoned, but we are still short of whatever these other weapons fire."

"Do you still have any of those things that go into the weapons that are full?" Asked Siverna.

"Only a few of each." Said the orc commander.

"Bring them here." She commanded. The orc placed a a five round stripper clip for the Kar98 k, a 32 round straight clip for the MP-40, and a curved clip for the MP-44 in front of her. She concentrated on the clips and they cloned into a new clip. One became two, two became four, four became eight and soon a large pile of clips in front of her. She stopped concentrating and the multiplication ceased.

"Tell your orc to take all the ammunition they can carry, we move out for Arberon in three hours. Its time we send the Guardians a message, a message in blood."

Arberon was a large city built during the Maleforian war to house troops before they marched off to battle. When the troops left it became a refugee camp and still served that purpose now. It was built in a large valley carved by a waterfall that had run dry. It had only one entrance and one exit. The city also possessed a small garrison of about 600 troops and still held over 2000 refugees. It would be a bloodbath.

"With pleasure." Said the orc commander. he turned to his subordinates and began to issue orders.

**Warfang**

Taylor awoke very early in the morning to the sound of Strife snoring loudly. He climbed out of bed and stumbled over towards the wash room. Strife was up in an instant. "Take it easy hot shot, its me." Said Taylor.

"Were moving out now?" Asked Strife.

"Yep." Said Taylor.

"I'll get the others." Said Strife, getting up and beginning to pull on his uniform.

Half an hour later the group was assembled in the temples main hall. The human all wore their military attire and carried their guns. Schmitt had augmented his kit with Kar98 k to give him some extra range while Barlow had picked up a Gewher 43 to give him some more close range fire power. Spyro, Cynder and Starfire all wore no armor and carried only a small amount of gear.

Taylor explained the plan. "Were going to head out and attempt to find Siverna. We are going to head west towards the city of Arberon and use it as a base while we search the surrounding countryside."

"What happens if we run into Siverna?" Asked Strife.

"Shoot to kill." Said Taylor quietly. "We can't run the risk of her succeeding where Malefore failed." They all nodded.

"Lets go." Said Starfire, spreading his wings and walking towards an open window.

"Oh no you don't." Said Taylor grabbing his tail. "Were walking."

Starfire groaned in frustration. "We have wings for a reason you know." he grumbled.

"You also have legs, you'll live." Said Taylor. "Now lets move out."

After about half an hour of walking the city walls were getting lower and lower on the horizon, ahead lay the grassy plains that sat between them and Arberon. The group walked in a column. Taylor was at the front with Spyro beside him. Behind them were Barlow, Schmitt and Cynder who were all having a discussion about elemental powers. Strife was behind them, oiling the bolt on his MP-44 and behind him were Starfire, Cook and Huey.

They were a motley crew to say the least.

"How long do you think it will take us to reach Arberon." Taylor asked Spyro.

"Barring any unpleasant encounters we should arrive by midday." Said Spyro. "Why do you ask?"

"I have a bad feeling." said Taylor. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Your probably just tired." Said Spyro. "When we get to Arberon we should take a little while to rest before starting our hunt."

"Agreed." Said Taylor and the group resumed walking.

**1/2 league from Arberon.**

"This will be difficult." Said the orc commander as he watched the walls of the city. The orc troops were hidden in the thick grass land a short way from the cities main gate. The tank was hidden in a thicket of trees nearby, its gun trained on the city gate.

Siverna sat just behind the turret of the tank. It was early morning so much of the city would be asleep, small bobbing lights signaled that sentries were patrolling the walls. She climbed down from the tank and crept over to the commander. "When the gate falls, begin your attack, I have no interest in prisoners, so kill everyone. NO survivors." The commander nodded and saluted.

Siverna climbed back onto the tank and spoke to the three orc crew. "Aim for the center of the gate. The shot should be able to destroy the crossbeam holding it shut."

The turret of the tank traversed slightly and the barrel lowered. "Ready." Said the orc gunner.

"FIRE." Said Siverna.

On the walls of Arberon a pair of sentries walked along the walls talking to one another. "Its nice to be able to go out on patrol and not have to worry about an invasion." Said the first."

"Aye, but you miss the tension and excitement don't you." Said the second. They paused as they heard a distant boom.

"What was that." Asked the first guard.

They both looked out over the walls and noticed a small cloud of smoke rising from a stand of trees. The second guard realized what it was. "CANNON FIRE!" He yelled, tackling the first guard to the ground. The shell fell short blasting up a plume of dirt in front of the gate.

"ALARM" Shouted the second guard. "RETURN FIRE!" Several guards raced out of a nearby barracks with ammunition for the city's defence cannon.

Siverna curse loudly when the first shell fell short. "You idiots you missed." She yelled. There was a flash from the walls and a large explosion nearby. The defenders were firing at them. "Aim for the flashes." Shouted Siverna over the howling as another shot flew over the heads. The turret traversed and the barrel pointed upwards. This shell hit the edge of the wall and there were no more flashed.

"Aim for the gates now." Shouted Siverna as horns began to blare across the city. The turret aimed at the gate again and fired. The light shell went halfway through the gate and exploded. The heavy wooden crossbeam on the far side disintegrated in a shower of wooden shards.

"FORWARD." Yelled the orc commander, waving his weapon and firing a few shots. The orcs burst from hiding and raced towards the city. They swarmed through the gates and ran into a wall of defenders. Under normal circumstances the orcs would have been defeated there and then, but the fact that they had human weapons changed everything. Many guards were dropped before they knew what was happening. Several dragons took flight to try to bombard the orcs from above but they were cut down by Kar98 fire.

Outside the city, Siverna listened to the screams of the dying a lustful grin on her face. The orcs inside the tank were eager to join the fight. Siverna looked down at them. "Take me to the castle." She said.

As the tank rumbled up the cities main street Siverna inspected the damage. Many houses were missing doors or windows, blood ran in rivers down the street and dead bodies clogged the sidewalks. The remaining citizens and guards of the city had retreated into the castle for protection.

The castle was a wooden fort built hastily during the Maleforian war. It was large, but it was very weak. Siverna leaned into the tank and spoke to the crew. "Aim low. The powder magazine for the cannon is located on the bottom floor." She knew this because it was standard procedure. Explosives were stored deep in the castle on the bottom floor to prevent any kind of explosion during a siege. It also made them easier to guard.

As the turret traversed an arrow shot from above ricocheted off the tank and almost hit her in the face. She growled an gave the order. "FIRE."

The effect was not immediate. The shell blasted through the outer wall, through the castle library and exploded in the kitchen. This started a fire which quickly spread to the powder magazine. The resulting explosion touched off other catches of explosives and tore the castle apart. Over one thousand citizens and guards screamed in pain or terror as they and their safe haven were blasted into the atmosphere. There was a deathly silence as pieces of wood began to rain down.

Siverna turned to the commander who stood nearby. "Tell your men to search the city for survivors. If they find any, they know what to do."

Thunder growled in the distance as the troops began to spread out through the city. Siverna looked towards the horizon. Large black clouds were billowing up. A storm was coming."

She closed her eyes as the first raindrops began to fall and listened to the odd burst of gunfire and the occasional scream. After about half an hour the troops returned and reported that they could find no one else.

"Lets move out." Said Siverna. "I have an army to summon." The orcs formed a small column and began a slow march out of the city. The tank followed behind them. Behind them, thunder boomed and a curtain of rain swept across the landscape, obscuring the ruins of the once proud city from view.

* * *

><p>Me- What do you think.<p>

Cynder- please R&R.

Me- By the way, i'm introducing a new character into the story. In Riverstyxx's story, I know we were all sad when Ciro passed on. I had a talk with Riverstyxx and she has allowed me to use Ciro in my story. So, from the KIA list of Riverstyxx, I give you CIRO.

Ciro-(Cricket chirps)

Me- Well, next chapter anyway.

TALLY HO.


	6. Chapter 6

Me- Okay so here is chapter 6.

Cynder- That was quick.

Spyro- A little to quick.

Me- I had it all planned out. Besides, this chapter is a christmas present to all my readers. So please the disclaimer.

Cynder- Cynder fan does not own any Spyro characters, he only owns his OCs. All others belong to their respective owners.

Everyone- ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

><p>The cohort of 6 humans and 3 dragons made steady process through the grasslands towards the city of Arberon. The trip had done them all some good, getting them out of the bustle and haste of Warfang. However, Starfire was still complaining about the fact they couldn't just fly to Arberon.<p>

"I'm telling you," He said for the thousandth time. "If we had flown we would have been there by now."

Taylor turned to him and explained as if he was talking to a child. "If we had flown we could have missed signs of Siverna's presence, heck we might have flown right over her without noticing."

"How could you not notice someone on an open plain with nothing but grass in every direction?" Starfire asked irritably.

This time Strife spoke up. "She has that god damned spell book remember. For all we know she could be walking next to us right now." To emphasize his point he unsheathed his sword and swung at the grass nearby, he sliced through a few taller stalks but nothing more.

"Well, I wouldn't want to fly through that anyway." Said Starfire sheepishly, pointing a claw at the horizon.

The others looked up and noticed the broiling storm clouds on the horizon, the occasional flicker of lightning illuminating their dark depths.

"Oh great, on top of everything else, were gonna get rained on." Said Cook from the rear of the column.

"And I didn't bring my raincoat." Said Strife sarcastically. "Enough complaining, how long until we reach the city?"

"An hour at this rate." Said Spyro. "If we pick up the pace, maybe 45 minutes."

The group began to increase their pace from a leisurely walk to fast walk. About 15 minutes later the walls of the city came into view. "Something isn't right." Said Spyro. "They should be able to see us plain as day and they haven't sent out a patrol or anything."

"Is that so odd?" Asked Taylor. "They don't know anything about us. We could be enemies for all they know."

"But still, I see no activity on the walls."

"I can't see anything." Said Taylor.

"Your eyes aren't as sharp as mine." Said Spyro, peering off into the distance. "And here comes that rain we predicted." Ahead of them a curtain of rain swept over the city walls and began eating up the grassland between them and the city. A ripple of wind proceeded it, blowing the grass flat as it passed.

"Brace yourselves!" Shouted Taylor. They all crouched low to the ground and braced themselves for the impact. The wind hitting them was almost the equivalent of running into a steel wall. Then a few seconds afterwards the rain arrived. It was freezing cold and blinding due to being driven by the wind.

"We need to get to the city." Shouted Spyro over the wind. "We can seek shelter there." The group plowed forward, Spyro carving a path through the flattened grass, the rest of the group following him. At this pace they reached the wall in no time.

"The gate is a bit further along the wall, follow me." Said Spyro. He began to lead them along the wall and then stopped. "Do you smell that?" He asked.

"What?" Asked Taylor but Cynder had smelled it too.

"Blood, and a lot of it." She said in slight alarm.

"Lets move it, double time." Said Strife breaking into a jog. The others followed and they quickly reached the city gates.

"This place looks like a bomb went off." Said Taylor. Several large chunks had been blown out of the gatehouse wall and the gate itself was a splintered ruin.

"Not a bomb." said Schmitt kneeling down to look at something on the ground. "A tank, Panzer 2 if i'm not mistaken."

"How can you tell?" Asked Cook.

"See for yourself." Said Schmitt, pointing down at a pair of tread marks. "During the campaign in France, I spent a lot of time face down in the dirt so I got to know these tracks well."

"Lets search the city for survivors." Said Spyro.

"Right." Said Taylor, pulling his rifle off his back and loading it. There were five other clicks and clacks as the other humans readied their weapons.

"Lets go." Said Spyro. "Stay together and don't get separated."

By now the storm had begun to abate, the rain still drizzled down and there was the odd flash of lightning, but the sky remained dark with clouds.

The group moved in single file through the city, their ears and eyes wide for any sign of an enemy. The city was in bad shape, fires still raged across the eastern section and the southern section was also ablaze. The rest of the city had been badly looted but was other wise untouched. Of the fortress, only the foundations and a large pool of blood remained. The rest had been scattered all over the city.

But what they found in the market square shocked them the most. A large pile of bodies sat against a wall. The blood spatters that covered the wall indicated that they had been killed firing squad style with, "Guns?" Said Strife, reaching down and picking up an empty shell. "And all from German weapons."

They all looked at each other. "We should at least give them a decent burial." Said Spyro. "There's a park nearby."

"Mass grave?" Asked Taylor.

"Unfortunately yes." Said Spyro sadly. "We don't have time to dig every individual grave."

"Lets get to work then." Said Strife, scavenging a shovel from a destroyed vendors stand. The others managed to salvage a number of different tools from various places around the square and set to work digging the large grave. Schmitt and Spyro helped the work with their earth elements, Cook was a blur, his shovel tearing the earth as he heaved it out of the deepening pit.

"I now know why they call you lot "Diggers." Said Taylor to Cook.

After a while a large hole about 10 meters deep was created. Schmitt carefully carved some stairs into the side and those at the bottom climbed out. They then proceeded to carry the dead down into the hole and lay them side by side in the grave. Taylor carved a message into a large rock that Schmitt shifted to the edge of the hole. "Here lie the citizens of the city of Arberon. Slain in a brutal ambush. May they live on in glory."

The nine of them then proceeded to fill in the hole, a much easier task then digging it in the first place. They then all stood around the mound of dirt in respectful silence. The humans took of their helmets in respect. Suddenly, the three dragons all spun around.

"What is it?" Asked Taylor.

"Someone just cried out." Said Starfire.

"And it sounded like they were in pain." Said Cynder.

With that, the three dragons took off at a run. The humans grabbed their weapons and set off at a full sprint. They all skidded to a halt in front of a two story house that, miraculously, was untouched by the battle. Another cry of pain resounded from inside followed by a mocking laugh. Spyro tried to open the door only to find it barricaded from the inside.

"We can't get in." Shouted Spyro.

"Move!" Said Strife. He, Cook, Huey, and Barlow ranked up and charged the door. Inside, a cupboard was hurled across the room and the door burst open, revealing the horror that lay within. An orc was crouched over a young dragon who lay on the floor at his feet. Blood spattered the walls and floor, as well as a mixture of some other liquid. They quickly realized that it had come from a shattered egg.

The orc turned and gave a screech. Taylor raised his rife and fired but only grazed the orcs arm. The orc turned and fled out a back door. "Spyro, Cynder, Starfire, look after the young one." Said Taylor. "We will hunt down that asshole."

The six humans raced out onto the street and gave chase. The orc was already disappearing around a corner at the far end of the street. "Cook. Head round the back way and try to cut him off, we'll chase him."

Cook nodded and raced down an alleyway while the others set off in pursuit. The orc had a good head start but his armor was slowing him down and soon the humans began to catch up. "He's heading for the gate!" Shouted Strife. "If he gets out of the city we'll lose him.

"Come on Cook, where are you." Thought Taylor desperately. The orc was getting close and closer to escape, only four more houses, three, two , one.

At that moment, Cook hurtled out of a side street and crash tackled the orc into a vendors stand. Taylor piled on delivering a punch to the orcs lightly armored stomach, followed by a haymaker by Barlow with the butt of his rifle.

Everyone else piled on and began raining blows on the orc. After about a minute they all stepped back to admire their handy work. The orc had been reduced to a quivering mess but it was still alive.

There were six loud clicks as all the humans cocked their weapons. "Ready," Said Strife. "FIRE." Black blood spattered across the wall behind the orc as his chest and head were blasted apart by six bullets of varying calibers.

Schmitt ejected the empty shell from his Kar 98k. "Lets get back to the house and check on the others."

Everyone else nodded and they all proceeded to walk back to the house, albeit a bit more cautiously than before. When they arrived, Spyro and Cynder had managed to coax the young Dragon into a chair and were tending to his wounds, Starfire stood guard at the door.

"How is he?" Asked Taylor.

Spyro walked over. "Its not pretty but he will recover. He just came around."

"Good, i'd like to ask him a few questions about what happened."

"Just go easy on him." Warned Spyro. He stepped aside and Taylor got his first good look at the dragon. He had bright blue scales, a few shades darker than the periwinkle blue sky. His wings and underbelly were a stark white. He had a set of silver horns that stuck almost straight upright, with the hint of a curve backwards, before flicking up at the tip. The underside of these horns appeared to be serrated. A third horn curve backwards from his forehead and was also silver. His tail blade was shaped like an elongated crab claw.

The young dragons eyes widened slightly as Taylor approached. He looked at Spyro who smiled and nodded. Taylor knelt down in front of him so they were eye to eye. "My name's Taylor." Said Taylor Kindly. "Can you tell me your name?"

"C, C, Ciro." The young dragon stuttered.

"A fine name." Said Taylor. This seemed to lighten up the young dragon. "Can you tell me what happened here."

There was a long silence and then the story spilled out in jagged chunks between sobs and gasps. At one point Huey muttered, "This is one hysterical guy." Schmitt told him to shut up.

He had awoke in the early morning to the sounds of shouting and loud cracks, he peered downstairs to see his parents pinned on the floor by some kind of creatures with strange looking sticks. Judging from the description he gave, Schmitt identified the weapons as Kar 98k's.

He had seen how one of the creatures had stolen his parents new born egg from its cradle and was holding it above his head. He heard his mother and father begging the creature to spare it. At first the creature seemed to comply, lowering the egg. Then he raised it and hurled it against the wall where it shattered.

The mother had burst into hysterics while the father tried to lunge at the creature only to be held down by a small squad of others. The one who had thrown the egg, barked an order and the others dragged the mother and father into the kitchen. There was a scream and a loud gushing sound, followed by a few more yells of pain and finally two loud cracks.

At this point in the tale, Schmitt had pulled his MP-40 off his back, cocked it and walked into the kitchen.

All of the creatures came out and left except one. Ciro had tried to hide but it was no good, at first the creature had tried to kill him but its stick had stopped working. So he began to beat Ciro with his bare hands and choke him. Just when he had resigned himself to his fate the door had flown open, the beating stopped and he passed out.

When Ciro had finished recounting his tale he burst back into tears. Cynder stepped forward and wrapped a wing around him, comforting him as a mother would her child.

Schmitt emerged from the kitchen and drew Taylor aside. "Its a bloodbath in there." He said quietly. "It looks like they used the fathers tail blade to slit the mothers throat, then cut off the last 8 inches of the fathers tail and the tail blade and used it to slice open the his belly. Then they cut off his wings and shot him, once in the chest and once in the head."

Taylor gritted his teeth in anger. He had seen death before but that was in battle, this went beyond war, this was murder.

"Well we know one thing." Said Strife who had been eaves dropping. "Siverna has guns and tanks and she's not afraid to use them. If she manages to equip an army with them, which I know she will probably try, we will be in big trouble, unless we get some help."

"What are you getting at?" Asked Taylor.

"Heres a clue, The Red army."

Taylor caught on. "Its an idea, but I don't see how its possible."

"Well we're here aren't we?" Said Strife. "Perhaps we could open a portal and establish diplomatic relations with the allies, we would then have the troops we need to beat Siverna."

"We need to get back to Warfang first." Said Taylor. "How long do you think it will take to get Ciro ready to travel."

"If we could get a stretcher ready we could leave in about say, half an hour." Said Spyro.

"Okay, we need a blanket, and some long poles." Said Taylor.

"I'll take a look upstairs." Said Cook. "Theres bound to be some blankets up there."

Huey walked over to the door, saying that he was going to check the market place for some poles. He came back a few minutes later with a pair of long wooden poles. Shortly afterwards, Cook came back with a thick blanket. "Will this do?" He asked.

"Should do fine." Said Strife. They arranged the blanket over the two poles and hammered a few wooden shards into it with a piece of debris from outside. When they were finished they carefully hoisted Ciro out of his chair and placed him gently on the stretcher.

"Thanks." He said weakly.

"No problem." Said Taylor.

Schmitt tapped Taylor on the shoulder. "What about the parents?" He asked. "We should give them a decent burial."

"How, we can't..." He paused and looked over at the fireplace. Schmitt nodded. "You get the others out of here. I'll deal with this." Schmitt nodded and began to usher the others out the door.

"Just catch up with us quickly." Said Schmitt. Once they had all left the building Taylor clicked his fingers and ignited a small flame. He then walked over to the curtains and held the flame under them. The fire caught quickly and spread over the curtains up to the window frame. Before long the whole wall was on fire.

Taylor quickly left the building as flames consumed it. He ran after the rest of the group and caught them as they were passing through the gate. "What kept you?" Asked Barlow.

"The place wouldn't catch properly." Said Taylor. "How is Ciro." He passed out again the moment we reached the gate. What he went through would probably traumatize most people."

"Lets step on it and get back to Warfang." Said Spyro. "From what Strife has been telling me, you have a plan."

6 leagues West of Arberon.

Siverna and her orc were celebrating their first victory in what was to become a long and bloody war. The orc were drinking fine wines that they had liberated from the shopfronts of Arberon. Siverna herself was pouring over Herotine's spell book. She had to memorize as much as possible.

The orc commander approached her with a cup of wine. She took it and drained it in one gulp. "What are we to do now." Said the commander.

"Now, we declare open war on the Dragon Realms." Said Siverna with a gleeful grin.

The orc commander appeared stunned. "My lady? How are we to declare war on an entire continent without an army, we only have 20 men."

"Are you familiar with the Legend of Herotine?" Asked Siverna.

"No." Said the orc bluntly.

"Well, according to legend, Herotine raised an army from hell itself and waged his war against the realms. I would raise the army now, but here is not the appropriate place. We need somewhere we can train an army in the use of these weapons." She gestured to the MP-44 slung over the orcs shoulder.

"And I know the perfect place." She continued. "Boyzitbig."

"Boyzitbig?" Asked the orc.

"Boyzitbig is a large, volcanic island in the western sea. Back during the Maleforian war and Cynder's Empire it was used as a munitions forge. Although the main armory and some other buildings were destroyed by the volcano, much of the islands infrastructure is still intact. Which makes it the perfect place to train troops. Its also isolated and easy to defend."

"How do we get there?" Asked the commander.

"We are heading towards the port city of Neera. We can loot the city and steal some boats."

The orc commander nodded and raised a second glass of wine. "To Conquest." He said before draining it.

"Tell the troops to get a good nights sleep." Said Siverna. "Tomorrow we begin our world conquest."

* * *

><p>Me- Human reinforcements, should be interesting.<p>

Cynder- You never know. Please R&R.

Me- Well that just leaves one thing to say.

Everyone- Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from everyone in the Dragon Realms.

Me- And a special Merry Christmas from me. See Ya soon.

Cynder- Bye

Spyro- Goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

Me- I'm back again.

Cynder- About time.

Me- Sorry, I was in a rather bad mood. Having shattered my wrist it was quite difficult to write. And also, two reviews guys, c'mon. I want to try and get more review for this story than the last one.

Spyro- Your quite accident prone aren't you.

Me- I live life on the edge, now the disclaimer.

Cynder- Cynderfan doesn't own any Spyro characters. All other belong to him or their respective owners.

All- ON WITH THE SHOW.

* * *

><p>The motley group of 6 humans and three dragons staggered along through the grasslands surrounding the city of Arberon. Barlow and Schmitt carried the stretcher that held Ciro. They had been battling against the wind and lashing rain for almost three hours and were less than a quarter of the way back to Warfang. And worse, the sun was beginning to sink.<p>

"Guys, we gotta find somewhere to stop." Said Taylor. "Were not getting anywhere."

"I agree." Shouted Spyro. "We should have stayed in Arberon."

"Where can we stop?" Called Huey from the rear. "This plain goes on forever."

Barlow carefully handed his end of the stretcher to Strife and pulled his sniper rifle off his back. Raising the scope to his eye he scanned the horizon. "Theres a small grove of trees about four miles away." He said. "I can see it when the lightning flashes."

"Okay, we'll dig in there." Said Taylor.

After another hour of battling the elements the group finally arrived at the grove of trees. It wasn't much, just eight trees in a small bunch, but it kept the rain off them. A bit at any rate.

"We need to dig some foxholes or a trench." Said Taylor. "I'd rather not be caught by surprise in the middle of the night, and this way we'll have cover if we get attacked."

"Stand aside." Said Schmitt. He placed a hand to the earth and concentrated. A large amount of dirt shifted in one direction making a long hole about 8 meters long and 2 wide.

They all piled down into the hole. Spyro formed a small ledge using his earth breath and they placed Ciro's stretcher on it. He then formed an overhang to keep Ciro dry.

As the day wore on the rain slowly began to cease but it did not stop altogether until shortly after dark. There had been some talk of lighting a fire but it was quickly snuffed out. Light would give away their position. So they sat in the trench, up to their backsides in water and talked.

After a while, Spyro dozed off with Cynder snuggled up beside him. Taylor elected to take the first watch and Starfire volunteered to join him. Everyone else got comfortable as best they could and eventually fell asleep.

One of the moons rose slowly over the plain bathing it in a ghostly white light. A low ground fog rolled in adding to the creepy mood. Taylor yawned widely and peered carefully at the grasslands. Nothing seemed out of order. Suddenly Starfire perked up.

"What is it?" Asked Taylor.

"Theres something out there." Starfire responded while sniffing the air. He then growled in a low voice. "Apes."

"I'll wake up everyone else." Said Taylor. He walked carefully over to Spyro and shook him gently.

"What is it?" Asked Spyro groggily.

"Apes." Whispered Taylor. Spyro was immediately awake as was Cynder who had been listening in.

They set about waking up the others and soon the entire group was standing at the edge of the trench. "Spyro, can you spit a fireball straight up?" Asked Taylor. "That will force the apes to reveal themselves." Spyro nodded in response.

He then turned to the rest of the group. "Fix your bayonets and don't engage until I give the word." He turned back to Spyro. "Now." He said.

Spyro spat a fireball upward and it illuminated the area around them. There was an enormous roar and the bushes in front of the group erupted outward. Apes of all sizes poured out. "Hold." Shouted Taylor over the roar.

The apes got closer, eager to engage the enemy. "Their getting awfully close." Yelled Huey.

"Steady." Yelled Taylor. He pulled the bolt on his rifle and made sure there was a fresh round in the breech. By now the first ape had managed to scramble up the muddy embankment that lead up to the trench and was almost on top of them. "Now! He yelled. He pulled the trigger and sent his bullet into the first ape, it tore through the apes neck and he fell.

Further up the line, Spyro bathed a small group of apes in fire and slashed at one that managed to escape the humans continued to pour lead into the apes but they kept on coming. Finally, Taylor ran out of ammunition. He climbed up on the lip of the trench with his bayoneted rifle in one hand and a knife in the other.

The others quickly joined him except for Cynder who stayed behind to watch Ciro. "Here we go." Said Taylor with a slight smile. He parried an apes sword with his rifle and drove his knife into its neck. Nearby, Cook beat an ape over the head with his shovel before raining blows upon it. Barlow blocked a sword with his rifle and kicked its holder in the fork of his legs. The ape fell to the ground and he pulled his Colt 1911 and shot it in the head.

Strife and Schmitt had ganged up on a group of apes attempting to rush the trench. Schmitt bayonetted one before beating another with the butt of his rifle, then dragging it to the ground where he stabbed it with his trench knife.

Strife went head to head with a larger ape. He dodged the apes sword and hit it over the side of the head with his rifle. He was about to stab it when a bullet tore through the side of its head killing it. He glared over at Cook, who had fired his rifle. Cook just shrugged and returned to the fight.

An ape managed to score a lucky hit on Taylor who fell to the ground. he rolled to the side to avoid a battle axe hurled at him and Strife stabbed the ape in the chest. Spyro was a blur, his once pristine purple scales stained red and brown with blood and mud. He severed an apes head from its body with a single swing, before blocking a sword with his wing and knocking its owner flat.

Before he could turn a large ape landed a kick to his side. Spyro fell and skidded a few feet before coming to a stop. He rolled over onto his back just as the apes sword descended towards his chest. The blade went into his chest an inch before he wrapped both his paws around the blade, wincing as it cut into his flesh.

The ape pushed down harder on the blade and Spyro was having a hard time stopping the blade from impaling him. Suddenly, an arm appeared around the apes neck and jerked its head back. A blade appeared and sliced open the apes neck. The ape gargled on it blood for a second before falling to the ground, convulsing. Spyro pulled the blade out of his chest as Taylor emerged from behind the corpse.

"Try to stay alive." He said, holding out a hand to Spyro. Spyro took his hand and Taylor. hauled him upright. "You alright?" He asked.

Spyro looked at the wound the ape had made. "I may need attention later, but I can still fight." Said Spyro.

By now the remaining apes were in disarray. Many had thrown down their weapons and retreated, some were still trying to hold their ground but were being slaughtered. At last, Cook broke the neck of the last ape with his shovel and all fell silent.

"Is everyone still alive?" Asked Taylor. Calls of "Yes" or "Somehow" or "Barely" were heard in response.

"I wonder how the apes managed to stage an attack like that?" Asked Spyro.

"Why so surprised?" Asked Schmitt, joining them.

"The apes are supposed to be in disarray since the war. They must be getting reorganized." Said Spyro worriedly. "If they manage to get fully mobilized we may end up in a three sided war."

"I wouldn't worry to much." Said Strife. "We just took down a battalion by ourselves. An army of this rabble will be a cinch."

"You don't know Apes like I do." Said Spyro. "In large numbers and with a good leader they can be very dangerous."

"My ass they can." Said Strife, walking back over to the trench. He tried to slide down into it but slipped and fell face first into the water. He raised himself to a sitting position and came face to face with an ape. He scrambled backwards and pulled his luger.

"He's dead." Said Cynder, appearing from behind the corpse.

"Where did this asshole come from?" Asked Cook, slipping in behind Strife, followed by the others.

"He tried to flank around the rear." Said Cynder. "As did these two." She moved aside to reveal two more dead bodies. "They were easy to kill."

"Well done Cynder." Said Taylor. "Strife, help me get this stinking filth out of our trench."

"With pleasure." Said Strife.

Cynder sat back to allow them the room to move the body. Suddenly, one of the supposedly dead apes seized her by the neck and slammed her into one of the trench walls, stunning her. He then held her in front of him and put a knife to her throat. "Drop your weapons or she dies." He shouted.

"Not this again." Said Barlow, loading a fresh clip into his rifle.

"Let her go!" Said Spyro, taking a menacing step forward.

The ape drew her closer and dug the knife into her neck, drawing blood. "Stay back." he warned. Barlow locked the bolt of his rifle into place and leveled it with the apes head. The ape suddenly straightened, and they all guessed what he was about to do.

With a battle cry it drew the knife across Cynder's neck and charged at the group. At the same time Barlow fired. The bullet hit the ape in the forehead and went on into the trench wall spraying it with a mixture of blood and brains.

"NOOO!" Shouted Spyro as he lunged forward and caught Cynder before she could fall. For some reason the ape remained standing so Barlow rushed forward and kicked it down. Then they all turned their attention to Cynder.

She was in a bad way. Blood streamed down her neck from the long knife wound and she was already loosing the battle to stay awake. "Bandage quick." Called Taylor. Everyone fumbled through their pockets. Finally, Schmitt produced a grey strip of cloth and Taylor carefully wrapped it around her neck.

"We need to get back to Warfang pronto." Said Strife. "Put her on the stretcher with Ciro and we'll carry her."

In spite of the danger of Ape counterattacks they placed Cynder on the stretcher next to Ciro and abandoned the trench. Cynder slept soundly on the stretcher until just before dawn when she began to grow feverish. She had caught an infection. By mid morning she was thrashing about and almost knocking Ciro off the stretcher.

Towards midday, Cynder's breathing had become uneven and labored, as if she was struggling for each breath. If anyone in the group hadn't been concerned before, they were now. An unspoken thought swirled through their heads, "Is Cynder dying?"

It could not be happening after all thy had been through, They had fought Malefore and won, they had escaped from the centre of the planet. But the sound of Cynder's breathing was terrible. It seemed to shake the grasslands around them. They watched as her chest heaved with each breath. Her eyes would blink open and closed not recognizing anything.

The group was desperate. Taylor spoke up, the desperation clear in his voice. "Are there any villages around here, anything at all."

Spyro shook his head in despair. "What is that?" Called Schmitt from the front. Taylor peered into the distance, as did Spyro.

"Warfang!" Shouted Spyro.

Taylor turned to Spyro. "Spyro, fly to the city and tell the Guardians to send some medics out."

Spyro nodded and took to the air. Ten minutes later he returned with two dragon medics and the Guardians. "Dear ancestors, what happened." Said Volteer as he landed. Huey and Barlow gave their ends of the stretcher to the medic who flew off towards the city.

Taylor explained. "We arrived in Arberon but the city was destroyed. Everyone was dead, except for young Ciro there on the stretcher. On the way back we were ambushed by some rogue apes and Cynder got caught in the crossfire."

"These are indeed bad tidings." Said Terrador gravely. "But for now, let us make haste to the hospital and see how Cynder fares." Taylor, Barlow and Schmitt climbed up on Terrador's back, Strife and Cook on Volteer's, and Huey on Cyril's. "I don't see why I have to carry one of these humans." Said Cyril.

"Shut up and fly." Said Huey. Cyril pondered a comeback then took to the air.

A thought still buzzed among the group. "Would Cynder be ok?"

* * *

><p>Me- Cliff hanger.<p>

Cynder- Why me.

Me- I felt like it.

All- R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

Me- Here it is. Chapter 8.

Cynder- And he's back.

Me- I would never abandon my readers.

Spyro- I guess you wouldn't at that.

Me- Before I begin, I will present some statistics. Between the two stories of this series so far we have had a total of 95 reviews, readers from over 55 countries and just under 9000 views. Your support is overwhelming. And now, the disclaimer.

Cynder- Cynderfan doesn't own any Spyro Characters. He owns his own OC's. Others belong to Steele Strife and Riverstyxx.

All- On with the show.

* * *

><p>Siverna looked back at the burning buildings that had once been the port city of Neera. The city had fallen without much of a fight and they had commandeered several of the largest vessels in the harbor. She now stood aboard her flagship, a freight ship with two masts and named the <em>Dragonclaw<em>. Siverna had promptly renamed it, the _Conquest_.

Arrayed around the _Conquest _were an array of other large ships, they would act as transports when her invasion of the mainland began. On the nearest ship, a grain carrier called the _Valliant, _which also happened to be the largest ship in her fleet, sat one of her newest toys. She had summoned a Tiger 1 en route to Neera and had used it to great effect in the short battle for the city, for leveling buildings with its huge gun.

Her commander stood next to her. "How long until we reach Boyzitbig?" He asked.

"At least three days." Said Siverna. "If the weather holds up. Why, are you nervous?"

"Certainly not." Said the commander. "Just eager to begin the bloodshed."

She smiled at him the looked back at the open sea. "Soon enough. First, I need an army. Then I need to try and reassemble my air-force, and having a proper navy wouldn't hurt either."

"A lot of preparation." Said the commander.

"Yes, but worth it." Siverna responded. She looked back at the column of smoke rising high into the sky, the column that marked the funeral pyre of hundreds.

* * *

><p>In Warfang<p>

Spyro sat anxiously outside the infirmary in Warfang. It had been three days since Cynder had been admitted into intensive care. The humans had been busy over the last few days. The regiment the Schlesinger had been training was almost ready for battle. About 80 cheetahs had been issued with rifles, another 30 with MP-40s and 10 more with MP-44s.

The 6 MG-42's had been distributed among three man teams of moles, who, in spite of their size, wielded the heavy machine guns with ease. The four Panzershreks were distributed to 2 man teams of cheetahs, one carried the ammunition, the other the launcher.

Schlesinger was also working with Volteer to a way to open a portal back to Earth. It was complicated work and the two of them had been working in the library for hours at a time, only leaving for quick coffee breaks.

Spyro had spent much of his time at the infirmary, he was not allowed inside for Cynder was undergoing surgery, so he just spent most of the day sitting outside.

Spyro lifted his head as he heard singing from up the street. He lifted his head and saw Taylor, Barlow, Schmitt, Strife, Cook and Huey heading his way. Huey and Barlow were singing and the others were laughing and clapping along.

"Whats that song your singing?" Asked Spyro as they drew closer.

"Its the Hymn of the United States Army." Said Barlow. (Yes, I know it was written in 1956, I just felt like I had to add it.)

"The five branches of our armed forces all have a song. Heck, just about all armed forces have a song." Said Huey.

"How does it go?" Asked Spyro.

"Well, it goes something like..." Began Barlow, when suddenly the infirmary door flew open and a mole doctor stepped out.

"Is Cynder ok?" Asked Spyro, practically bowling the mole over in his haste.

"Whoa, easy." Said the mole. "Cynder is going to be ok. But she is quite weak and will need to rest for a few days."

"Well that's a relief." Said Taylor, leaning back against a wall. "I thought for a moment we might be attending a funeral. "

The mole cleared his throat. "I also have some other news." He continued. "While we were assessing Cynder's wounds we made a wonderful discovery. Spyro, your going to be a father."

Everyones mouth dropped open. "A father." Spyro whispered to himself. Then he looked at everyone else and shouted. "I'm gonna be a father."

Everyone crowded in offering congratulations. "When?" Asked Spyro.

"It should be about 3 weeks." Said the mole, smiling. "Congratulations sir."

"Thank you." Said Spyro. "Can we seen Cynder?" He asked.

"She is still out cold from the operation." Said the mole. "She'll be awake by tomorrow."

"Thank you, for all you have done." Said Spyro.

"Its my pleasure sir." Said the mole as he turned and walked back inside. At that moment, Schlesinger raced down the street and skidded to a halt in front of the group. He panted for a second then spoke.

"Volteer and I have got it. We think we can open a portal."

"Good." Said Taylor. "How long will it take?"

"At least three quarters of a month." Said Schlesinger.

"Are you kidding." Said Taylor. "By that time this city may as well have been over run."

"I know." Said Schlesinger. "But the process Volteer and I are going to use is quite complicated and takes time. Come up to the library and i'll explain further."

With that he turned and headed back towards the temple.

The other bid there farewells to Spyro and followed.

**10 minutes later..**.

"Volteer. Would you care to explain the theory behind our discovery."

"Of course." Said Volteer. "We discovered that a large output of energy has torn rifts in the fabric of the universe."

"We're soldiers, not scientists." Said Taylor. "English please."

Volteer sighed. "Allow me." Said Schlesinger. He picked up a piece if parchment. "Its like this. The two sides of this parchment represent our two worlds. Both exist but neither can access the other." He picked up a small knife from a table. "This knife represents a large surge of energy."

He stabbed the knife through the paper and dragged it downwards. "The energy tears a hole in the barrier between our two worlds and forms a portal. We have surmised that the energy surge was caused by Spyro when he and Cynder battled Malefore in the planets core."

"Thats all well and good." Said Huey. "But how does it help us?"

"If we could recreate the circumstances, Spyro might be able to open the portal." Said Schlesinger.

"Even if you could get Spyro to unleash that energy, how would it be possible to contain?" Asked Taylor.

"We are going to use a crystal called Ignisium."

"Ignisium?" Asked Strife.

Voteer answered. "It was discovered by Ignitus a fair while ago. It is a crystal compound made of a mix of graphite and obsidian. Depending on the size of the crystal, it can hold up to 100 times its size in energy of any form. And the best part, It can reproduce the energy it intakes, if you were to hold a lantern next to it, it would absorb the heat and the light from it and continue to reproduce the same amount of light and heat."

"English please." Said Taylor.

Schmitt sighed. "Its a crystal that can absorb and reproduce energy. The only problem is it is quite rare and can only be mined in one place. Dante's Freezer. We already have a team out there gathering as much as they can but it will take them at least a week."

"What are the risks involved with this?" Asked Barlow.

"Well, the main risk is that if we overload one of these crystals, we could end up blowing half of this city into the atmosphere." Said Schlesinger.

"That's not good." Cook muttered.

"What else?" Asked Strife.

"Well, the portal could open in a bad place, such as the bottom of the ocean." Schlesinger muttered the last bit. "But other than that we should be fine."

"Famous last words." Said Schmitt.

They spent the next 10 minutes discussing the minor details of the plan when a mole busted through the doors of the library. Everyone turned to look at him. "Masters Terrador and Cyril request your presence in the Guardians chambers, immediately."

Everyone looked at each other. "Taylor broke the silence. "Well you heard him guys, lets move it."

The group left the library and walked the short distance to the Guardians chambers. They were surprised to see that Spyro was already there.

"Good of you all to come so quickly." Said Terrador as they entered. "We just received news from one of our scouts. The port city of Neera had been destroyed. He found these everywhere." Terrador handed a bag to Taylor who opened it and pulled out a few used shells.

"98 k's." He muttered.

"We think, that Siverna is headed for the island of Boyzitbig. Neera's harbor was empty. All the ships had been taken."

"Why would she be interested in that barren wasteland?" Asked Spyro.

"It's isolated, small and relatively untouched. No one lives there anymore as the island is barely habitable, perfect for a secret base.

"Well, what do we do about it?" Asked Huey.

"Nothing at the moment. We don't have the offensive capability to take the fight to Siverna. So we will have to wait and see if this plan of Schlesinger's falls through or not. We will send scouts out to the coast. Siverna's plan is most likely a seaborne invasion. We will also shore up the defenses of the city."

"Now we wait."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

Siverna leaped down from the _Conquest_ onto the black sandy beaches of Boyzitbig. Several of her troops followed. A little further up the beach the _Valiant_ landed and the crew began to assemble a ramp to offload the tanks.

Siverna took to the skies to survey her new base of operations. Lava lakes dotted the blackened landscape, illuminating the steadily darkening sky. On the islands eastern side, the massive volcano that dominated that section of the island, belched out a thick plume of oily black smoke and gas. Other, smaller vents around the island did the same. Nestled among the remnants of ancient lava flows were the ruins of large factory buildings.

"The remnants of Cynder's army." She thought as she flew down to investigate. Scorch marks covered the walls inside the factory. Ape skeletons littered the floor. But the building was mostly intact. To her surprise, some of the furnaces were still burning, and empty mine carts still raced around long abandoned mine tracks, powered by the energy crystals that had been installed in them so long ago.

She could expand the building to hold more troops and build defenses along the coast by digging in tanks and building catapults. This place was perfect for her purposes. She flew back to the beach where the last of her boats had come ashore. "Your orders sir?" Asked the orc commander, snapping into a salute.

"I have found a location where we can set up camp and I can open a portal to summon more troops. It is due east of here."

"How are we to get those off the beach?" Asked the orc commander, gesturing at the tanks.

"There is a causeway a little further up the beach, get your squad up on the tanks and prepare to move out."

Siverna climbed atop the tiger and the commander followed her. A number of other troops climbed up behind them. The remaining troops climbed atop the Panzer 2 and the two tanks slowly began to roll towards the abandoned complex.

* * *

><p>That night: Warfang<p>

Spyro quietly entered Cynder's room at the infirmary. The mole at the front desk had admitted him and allowed him to stay for the night. He looked over towards her bed. She lay on her side with her wings tucked neatly behind her back. A thick white bandage was wrapped around her neck. Just a precaution in case the red gems hadn't worked properly.

He looked at her and smiled. Then he walked up to her bed and gently planted a kiss on her lips. She smiled slightly, then nestled deeper into the bed. Spyro smiled as well before settling down on a nearby chair. After a short while he dozed off.

Cynder opened her eyes, and immediately shut them again, partially blinded by the intense light. Slowly, she opened her eyes again and let them slowly adjust to the light. When they had she looked around. She was in a room she recognized as the infirmary. She looked around a little more and noticed Spyro curled up in a chair, sound asleep. She smiled at him.

At that moment he stirred slightly. She lay back down and feigned sleep. Spyro opened his eyes and looked over at Cynder's bed. He sighed when he saw she was still asleep and walked over to the bed. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Cynder smiled. "You'll have to do much better than that." She murmured without opening her eyes. Spyro grinned in return.

"Like this?" he asked, kissing her passionately on the lips.

Cynder opened her eyes. "Much better, my love." She whispered and returned the kiss. They held the pose for a few seconds before breaking.

"So what happened while I was out?" She asked.

"Well, a lot of interesting things, I have a surprise for you." Said Spyro. He leant close to her ear and whispered. "Your going to be a mother."

Cynder's eyes shot wide open and she looked at Spyro. Then she wrapped her forelegs around his neck in a tight hug, laughing so hard that she was crying. Spyro laughed as well and returned the hug.

"When?" She asked.

"About 3 weeks." Said Spyro.

"3 week!" Exclaimed Cynder. "Theres so much to do." She tried to get up but Spyro pushed her back down.

"Not now." He said. "Taylor and I will oversee things, for now you need to rest."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Its a big responsibility."

"Of course." Said Spyro. "Now rest. I'll come back and check on you in a while. Theres some stuff going on at the temple."

He turned to leave but Cynder spoke up. "Spyro."

"Yes?" He asked.

"I love you." Said Cynder.

"I love you too Cynder." Said Spyro. And with that he left.

* * *

><p>Me- And there you have it.<p>

Cynder- Not bad.

Me- Hmmm. Also there may be a large time skip next chapter. I will fill in the gap though. That all from me for now.

TALLY HO


	9. Chapter 9

Me- Howdy ya'll. I'm back with the long overdue chapter 9.

Cynder- About time.

Me- I apologise, I had the mother of all writers blocks. Special thanks to Razor the Dragon for helping me get out of it. (Go check out his stories.)

Spyro- I'll do the disclaimer.

Starfire and Ciro- But we wanted to do it.

Spyro- Maybe next time rookies. All characters are owned by their respective creators.

All- ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

><p>Siverna sat quietly in a corner of the weapons facility she had occupied. She had Herotine's spell book open in front of her and was memorizing the spell she needed to summon her army. A few feet behind her stood her commander, quietly talking with one of his subordinates.<p>

Siverna stood slowly and closed the book. She walked over to the commander. "Its time." She said. The commander nodded and dismissed his subordinate. "Stand back." She warned.

The commander backed away to the edge of the room. Siverna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She slowly began to mutter the spell under her breath. Black tendrils of mist began to form around her body as the spell began to take hold. She rose slightly into the air on the cloud of black. The spell began to grow in intensity, a loud humming joined Siverna's chanting.

Electricity began to spark around the room. Then with an enormous blast of sound and light, the spell combusted. When the light finally faded, Siverna pried herself out of a nearby wall and looked at her handiwork. A dark purple portal pulsated gently in the center of the room. It was large enough for a large dragon to fit through. Then it flickered slightly and the first of her soldiers emerged.

The orc commander walked up beside her. "What is that, sir." He asked. The creature resembled a dragon, only it was bipedal and had no wings. Its neck was much shorter than a normal dragons and it was wearing some kind of ancient embossed armor.

"They are called Reptalons. (not a very original name but give me a break.)" Said Siverna without looking at him. "Back before dragon kind inhabited these lands, it was controlled by the Reptalons and another tribe of flying creatures called Stratagons. Both species lacked the intelligence of a dragon and this lead to their downfall. When the first dragons arrived here they were immediately attacked by the Reptalons. The Stratagons, sensing a fight, joined in."

"This marked the start of the 500 years war. The two sides hammered away at each other for 500 long years, but eventually the dragons seized the balance of power and crushed both their foes in one swift stroke. The two species went extinct soon after."

"And you intend to summon them back to do your bidding?" Asked the orc commander.

She looked at him. "Their spirits are eager for blood. They would die a second death to restore their kingdom." At that moment, two more reptalons stepped out of the portal. "Start training these few." Said Siverna. "By tomorrow we will have a company, when the sun sets at the end of the week we will have 6 battalions of infantry plus at least regiment of Stratagons. Also train a number of them how to operate those metal beasts, I will start to create more."

"Yes Sir." Said the commander. "When do we invade the mainland."

"A month." She responded.

* * *

><p>Time Skip- 2 weeks 5 days.<p>

(Soz, I don't have enough ideas to fill in two weeks.)

Volteer burst into the temple dining room just as everyone sat down to eat breakfast. "The Ignisium crystals are here." He called.

"Good." Said Schlesinger, standing up. "The framework is set, now all we have to do is activate it."

The framework he was talking about was a stone arch set up in a square behind the temple. It was large enough to fit a medium sized plane through.

"Are you sure its safe?" Asked Spyro.

"I can't say for sure." Said Schlesinger. "The portal could overload and blow up, but if we don't chance it, this city is going to be leveled by cannon fire."

Spyro turned to Cynder. "What do you think Cynder?" He asked. Cynder didn't respond.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked, standing up and walking behind her.

"I don't feel so good." She groaned, holding her stomach.

Then she leant forward and threw up violently spraying half digested food all over the table. Everyone near her scrambled to their feet to avoid the mess.

"Cynder are you ok?" Spyro asked urgently, letting her lean back against his shoulder.

Cynder only groaned before retching again. "We need to get her to the infirmary now." Said Spyro. "Can you walk?" He asked Cynder. She shook her head. "Then i'll carry you."

A few minutes later, everyone was crammed into the temple infirmary waiting room. Cynder was inside, undergoing tests. A mole nurse came out.

"Cynder will be fine." She said. "What she is going through is normal during egg laying, her body is simple rejecting unnecessary food." (I have no honest idea how this actually works so bear with me).

"Well thats a relief." Said Taylor. "Now we can get back to the business at hand."

"Yes." Said Schlesinger. "Spyro, do you think you can open the portal?"

Spyro sighed and thought for a minute. "Yes, I will try."

"Well, we can start as soon as we have all the crystals in position." Said Volteer.

"We still have a slight problem." Said Cook.

"Yes?" Asked Terrador.

"Well, what are we gonna do when we get this thing open?" Asked Cook.

Taylor provided the answer. "Simple, we approach the nearest allied country and ask for diplomatic terms. They won't refuse us i'm sure."

"And what do we say?" Asked Schmitt.

"We ask for their help." Said Taylor.

"If they refuse?" Asked Huey.

"They won't." Said Schlesinger.

"Why ever not?" Asked Cyril.

"While I was doing research I found out that if the machine that Siverna stole is turned on, not only will this planet be destroyed, but the shockwave will travel through the portal we open and could destabilize the Earths core."

"And that means what exactly?" Asked Cook.

"Earth will break apart from the inside." Said Schlesinger. "Try to keep this scenario as a backup in case they refuse."

"Lets get this done then." Said Huey as he stepped outside the hospital.

* * *

><p>A short period later.<p>

Spyro glared at the arch covered in small clear crystals, these were the crystals to be used to activate the portal. Volteer was giving him instructions to activate it.

"Be careful not to expel to much energy, if you do, the crystals will explode and everything between here and the temple will be annihilated."

Spyro nodded and turned back to the portal. "Don't worry." Said Volteer. "You'll do fine."

"I'm ready." Said Spyro. "You may want to stand back." Everyone ducked behind nearby walls and buildings.

Spyro closed his eyes and thought back to the first fight against Malefore. He remembered the feelings he had had during the encounter. Hate, fear, pain and...Love. He thought of Cynder, lying in her hospital bed. He thought of all his friends and allies and what he was fighting for.

And then he felt it, the raw power of convexity rushing through his veins. His eyes snapped open and the power rushed forth. A pure purple beam of convexity rushed towards the stone archway. The power hit the first crystal and and it began to glow with purple light, the power jumped from crystal to crystal like a electricity spreading through metal.

Finally, Spyro let the power go. The wave of exhaustion hit him like a wall. He sank back on his haunches and surveyed his handy work. All of the Crystals glowed with a slight purple glow but that was it.

Everyone emerged from their hiding places and stood beside him. "Is that it?" Asked Barlow. At that moment, all the crystals fired a small beam of electricity into the center of the arch and there was an almighty explosion. Everyone, with the exception of Terrador, Cyril and Volteer, was thrown off their feet.

Taylor stood slowly, attempting to ignore the pain in his lower back and looked over towards the portal. A glowing purple haze now occupied the center of the arch. He regrouped with the others who had managed to haul themselves off the ground.

"Alright." He began. "You guys know the plan. We go through, find an allied outpost and say that we're emissaries. Terrador, Cyril and Volteer will be coming through with us."

Schlesinger stepped forward. "Schmitt and I have decided to stay here." He said. "Two Germans talking to the Allied command would not help you cause."

Taylor nodded. "Spyro, you stay here too. Cynder needs you more than we do." Spyro nodded in agreement.

"Lets go." Said Strife and stepped into the portal. He was closely followed by Cook, Huey, and Barlow. The Guardians tailed them. Taylor took one last look around before stepping into the portal himself.

For a few seconds he staggered around blindly in the purple mist but it soon cleared and he found himself standing in an open field. The others were all standing around idly. "Where are we?" He asked.

"North east Germany, near the Belgian frontier." Growled Strife. "Of all the countries the portal could have opened in it had to be Germany!"

"How can you tell?" Asked Cook.

"I was here sabotaging German troops during Operation Market Garden, you were with the resistance in Amsterdam, remember."

"Ah yes." Said Cook. "So what do we do now?"

"I guess we should head for England." Said Taylor. "Last time I was on Earth, thats where most of the allied high command were. Terrador, we need to head North west."

"Hop aboard." Said Terrador.

"There is no way I am carrying humans again. I might scratch my scales." Groaned Cyril.

"We have more important things to worry about than your pristine scales Cyril." Said Volteer. Cyril gave a low growl.

"Fine! But if I find so much as a scratch, I will make you regret it!" Cyril growled.

"Less moaning more flying." Said Cook as he scrambled onto Cyril's back.

* * *

><p>3 hours later<p>

Radar station 1

Dover, England

A young corporal sat at his post in the bowels of the radar station, staring at the blank screen. Behind him, a PFC (private first class.) leant back on his chair and let out a sigh. "Anything on the scope." He asked.

"Nope, as usual." Said the Corporal. As he turned something caught his eye on the edge of the screen. He turned back and watched the screen carefully. Sure enough when the scanner came around again 3 small dots appeared. "Contacts." He said. "Small, possibly scout aircraft, bearing north west at 0,3,0,6."

"Get on the horn, tell Stanton to get squadron 8 airborne."

* * *

><p>Stanton airbase<p>

South Wales

3 Spitfires raced down the runway and took off into the brisk midday sky. At the head of the squadron was Captain Daniels and his wingman, Corporals Wallis and Stevens.

"Alright boys. Radar picked up 3 contacts 10 minutes ago. Our job is to identify and intercept." Said Daniels into his radio.

"Roger." Came the reply.

Daniels switched his radio back to open frequency. "Base this is Fox 1, we are airborne, coming into visual range of targets in two minutes over."

"I wonder what we'll be chasing this time?" Said Stevens. The last time squadron 8 had been sent out, all they had found was a rather large flock of birds, mistaken for a fighter squadron by radar.

"Cut the chatter." Said Daniels. "Contacts in visual range in 3, 2, 1." There was a silence from all three pilots.

"Fox 1 this is base, what is it, over."

Daniels rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Are you guys seeing what i'm seeing?" He asked.

"That depends on what your seeing, but i suspect its the same thing." Said Wallis.

"Fox 1 what is it?" Asked the base commander again.

"Er, three dragons sir." Said Daniels, still trying to process what he was seeing.

"Come again." Said the Base commander. "I thought you just said dragons."

"I did sir, I kid you not." Daniels cut his speed slightly and leveled off so he was flying alongside one of the dragons, a green one. To his amazement he saw people sitting on the dragons back. One of them looked over at him and waved. He returned the wave and then gave a few basic hand signals that read, "follow me." The person gave a thumbs up and the dragon slowed down to let the spitfires take the lead.

"Sir, I'm bringing them back to base, over." He said through his radio.

"Roger that, I'll have Stanton on standby."

"This is gonna be an interesting day." He thought.

* * *

><p>Me- Help is on the way. Read on my friends. I promise the next chapter will be up much sooner.<p>

Starfire- It had better be!

Me- Or what.

Starfire- *Growls*

Me- Gotta go.


	10. Chapter 10

Me- Ok. Chapter 10. I'm in a bad way right now so i'll make the intro short. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The date was May 14th, 1945. The war in Europe had ended. The days after the dragons arrival had been turbulent to say the least. The group had been moved to London under cover of darkness to keep the public unaware of their existence.<p>

Now, they stood in a large conference room inside Buckingham palace. A large semi-circular table filled the other half of the room and around it sat members of all the major allied nations. For Britain, sat Winston Churchill and General Montgomery.

Next to them sat the recently elected President of the United States, Harry Truman, and Generals Eisenhower and Patton.

For the Soviet Union, Joseph Stalin sat with his eyes narrowed at the Dragons. With him was Marshal Zhukov, the conqueror of Berlin and General Chuikov, commander of the 62nd army.

Terrador opened the meeting. "Leaders of the Allied powers. I come before you as a friend. My name is Terrador, Earth Guardian of the city of Warfang and these are my fellow Guardians, Cyril, Guardian of Ice and Volteer, Guardian of Electricity.

"Our lands are under threat from a malignant evil which has somehow managed to get hold of some of your technology." He paused for a moment to gauge the audiences reaction. The Soviets were sitting as they had when the meeting started, their faces still expressionless. Truman had leant forward on his chair slightly and Churchill seemed deep in thought. Eisenhower and Patton seemed to be in a whispered conversation.

"I come to request a military alliance and aid for my countrymen." Terrador continued.

"Tell me." Said Stalin in a thick Russian accent. "Why, after just emerging from the biggest war in history, should we help you. What do we get out of it."

"I agree with our Russian comrade." Said Truman. "I will not sacrifice American lives for no purpose whatsoever."

"Simple." Said Terrador. "If my troops loose this war my race will be driven to extinction as will many others. And when they have finished with us, they will turn their fury on you. You may have experience, but eventually they will overwhelm you with pure numbers alone."

"Nonsense." Said Stalin. "My army is 8 million strong. You will have to come up with a better reason than that."

Terrador looked back at Taylor, who had accompanied the Guardians to the meeting. He gave a barely perceptible nod.

"I did not want to reveal this information but you give me no choice. Among the equipment that was captured by our nemesis, was a machine with the capability to destroy an entire planet. Should this machine be activated the explosion would carry through from our world into yours and both our planets would cease to exist."

There was stunned silence at the table. Then Churchill slowly stood. "That changes the situation entirely. Although I would not sacrifice British troops for a war that is not our concern, when war and destruction threaten our own soil our response is clear. The people of Britain and the Commonwealth agree to assist you."

Truman stood. "The people of the United States of America and I believe I may also speak for Canada, agree to assist you."

Then it was Stalin's turn. "It appears my allies have decided. But whatever the outcome, the Soviet Union will see it through. The people of the United Socialist Soviet Republic will aid you in this war."

"Excellent." Said Terrador.

"I would however, like to know a little more about what were facing." Said Eisenhower.

"Of course." Said Terrador. "Our enemy is a dragon named Siverna. When her master, the dark lord Malefore, was killed she decided to continue in his mission to conquer our world even if that meant destroying it in the process. Even as we speak, we suspect she is raising an army from hell itself to try and fulfill this mission. She is equipping them with weaponry stolen from an aircraft that crashed in our world including what you call "Tanks".

There was a murmuring around the table.

"We still have a problem." Said Montgomery.

"Yes?" Asked Churchill.

"How are we to get our troops from here to there?"

"We have a portal open in southern Germany near the Belgian border." Said Terrador.

"Then we still have a problem." Said Montgomery. "We have no troops in that region. All our troops are located around Berlin and Northern Italy. It would take us at least two weeks to get the bulk of our forces moving."

"We may not have that time." Said Terrador. "Our enemy already threatens to attack us at any second."

"Then what are we to do?" Asked Truman.

"I may be of use here, Gentlemen." Said Patton. "Elements of the 4th Fallschirmjager (German paratroopers) as well as a company from the Panzer Lehr division (Elite German tank division) and a few planes from the 3rd German air fleet are located in that sector. When Germany surrendered, I reorganized these units into a transition army under General Von Richter. They're crushing a rebellion of Nazi supporters in that area as we speak. I could have them move to assist our dragon friends, but it would still take 3 to 5 days."

"It will have do for now." Said Eisenhower. "I'll have the 101st and the 10th armored redeployed as fast as possible."

"The 3rd shock army will move to assist." Said Zhukov.

"I'll scrape up what I can of the 6th airborne and the Welsh and Irish Guards battalions." They can be on site in about a week and a half." Said Montgomery.

"I also have one more request." Said Terrador.

"Go ahead." Said Truman.

"Over the past year, a number of human soldiers including the one who accompanied us today..." He gestured at Taylor. "Have been aiding us in our battle against this evil. I would like to request that they be transferred to my command."

"I see no issue with that." Said Churchill.

"My thanks." Said Terrador. "Now, my companions and I must depart."

"Why so soon?" Asked Truman.

"We must prepare our city for the coming siege. We must be ready for the battle." Said Terrador. Truman nodded in understanding.

"Then I pray you hold on until our men arrive. For now, farewell." He and the other Guardians turned and left along with Taylor.

* * *

><p>Their departure for mainland europe was accompanied by a Squadron of 3 Spitfire, the same squadron that had escorted them in when they arrived. Once they reached the European border, the escort left to be replace by 3 P-51 Mustangs.<p>

As they flew over the northern border of Germany they saw a company of German troops marching in formation below, heading in the direction of the portal.

"The march orders went out quick." Shouted Barlow over the roar of the P-51's engines.

"Thats British efficiency for you." Taylor shouted back.

After another two hours of flying, Terrador spotted the portal below and began to spiral downwards. As the three dragons touched down the escort broke off. The fighters did one more low pass and then flew off towards France.

"Alright, lets go home." Said Terrador and stepped through the portal. The others quickly followed.

The familiar purple fog filled Taylor's vision but he pushed through it and was greeted by the bright sunshine of the Dragon realms. "Oh good, your back." Said Schlesinger, dismounting from the Dragon who brought him down from the temple. "I have good news and bad news." He said.

"What's the good news?" Asked Taylor.

"The good news is that Cynder has laid a healthy egg."

"Aww, shoot! And we missed it." Said Barlow.

"Spyro's with her now. She'll need a few days to recover." Said Schlesinger.

"Whats the bad news?" Asked Steele.

"The bad news is that Siverna has landed to the east, with 40 000 infantry, 900 flying beasts and 12 tanks including 4 experimental "Maus" tank destroyers." Said Schlesinger grimly.

"What do we have?" Asked Terrador.

"4000 infantry, most of which is militia and law enforcement and 200 dragons. We also have 4 panzershrecks, 3 MG-42s, and a wide assortment of other weapons which have been distributed. This is a battle we can't win. Unless your mission was successful."

"It was." Said Taylor, "We can expect reinforcements in 3 to 5 days. By the way, Germany has surrendered."

Schlesinger looked down for a moment. "It was going to happen. All of Germany knew. Hitler just prolonged the inevitable by continuing to fight." He reached up to his shoulder and ripped the swastika badge from his sleeve. "I won't be needing this." He said.

"We've all been transferred to Terrador's command." Said Strife.

"Yes." Said Terrador. "And i'm promoting you all to colonel. That way you will have a proper say in how the defense is planned."

"Thank you, Sir." They all said and Saluted.

"Schmitt is back in the temple working through plans to try and delay Siverna when she tries to take the city. He thinks he has a way to at least slow them down for a while." Said Schlesinger.

"We'll lets get back and hear what he thinks." Said Taylor.

* * *

><p>5 min later<p>

"This plan is risky but I think it could work." Said Schmitt. "First, we let the enemy take the walls. They won't bother actually trying to climb them and will most likely focus on breaking down the gate. If we destroy a few buildings we can use the debris to block side streets so they have to advance single file up the main road."

"If we get aboard the lead tank and drop a grenade down the hatch we have an instant roadblock. Then we can pick them off as they try to clear the wreckage."

"But their infantry outnumbers us 10 to 1. And only a hundred of ours have rifles and other gunpowder weapons." Said Taylor.

"We only need to fight a delaying action, bog them down with street to street fighting. If we hold long enough then our reinforcements will probably arrive. If not, then we'll paint the city red with Reptalon blood before we fall."

We have six defensive lines. The first is the walls, the second is just inside the walls, the third is the main street that leads the the city square, the fourth is the square itself, the fifth is the temple staircase and the sixth is the temple. That will be our final stand." Said Schmitt.

"How long do you think it will be before Siverna manages to get organized and marches on the city." Asked Strife.

"Tomorrow night, maybe." Said Schmitt.

"Have we gotten any word from our local allies?" Asked Cook.

"No." Said Schlesinger. "The people of Tall Plains are in a border war with a northern tribe and cannot spare troops, our cheetah allies are too few to be of any help and what little remains of the Ape kingdom bluntly refused our request for an alliance, in spite of the spoils we offered them. We're on our own."

"We've always been on our own." Said Taylor bluntly. There was a few moments of silence around the table.

"Now what?" Asked Huey.

"We have our plans set, now we just sit and wait for all hell to break loose."


	11. Chapter 11

Me- Howdy ya'll. After nearly three months of trial and error I finally managed to come up with something presentable.

Spyro- Whats the excuse this time.

Me- Writers block, injuries, and other issues I will not go into. Anyway enough delaying.

All- ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

><p>"3, 2, 1, FIRE"<p>

Taylor sat atop Warfang's wall and watched as a block of city housing collapsed, completely blocking off a side street. The cloud rose into the late night sky and slowly dispersed in the steady wind.

"It's good." He shouted to a group of mole engineers. "A tank won't be able to cross that." He looked down the long central avenue of the city as similar explosions occurred in ever side street and chunks of the city skyline disappeared in clouds of dust and smoke.

Terrador flew up and landed beside him. "All the side streets are blocked off. A shame to lose so many buildings, but necessary."

"What about our little surprise outside the walls?" He asked.

"Volteer and a few engineers are setting that up as we speak."

Silence fell between the two and they looked out towards the distant forests that obscured the base of Mt Malefore. Volteer appeared over the lip of the wall and landed nearby. "The trap is set." He said.

"Good." Said Taylor. "You guys should head back to the temple and get some sleep. You'll need all the energy you've got when the enemy arrives."

"Agreed." Said Terrador. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll stand watch for a while." Said Taylor.

Terrador nodded and he and Volteer flew off back towards the temple.

Taylor leant back against the battlements, carefully scanning the open plains outside the wall. Suddenly he heard footsteps. He turned and saw Schlesinger climbing the stairs on the wall.

Schlesinger walked slowly down the wall and sat next to him, puffing on a cigaret. "A nice night don't you think?" Said Schlesinger.

"It would be," replied Taylor. "if it weren't for the fact that I know there are 40 000 assholes out there ready to swarm in here and eat us."

Schlesinger snorted in amusement. "Cigaret?" He asked.

"Why not." Said Taylor. Schlesinger removed his officers cap and pulled a packet from the inside band. He removed a cigaret, lit it, and handed it to Taylor. "Thanks." He said. He took a deep puff then released the smoke.

"You know, a year ago, I wouldn't have believed any of this possible." He said.

"I still don't believe most of this is possible." Said Schlesinger.

"Yeah," said Taylor. "But..." There was a distant screech. But it was not the screech of any mortal creature. It was a sound both of them knew all to well. The sound of a tank. "Their here, sound the alarm." Shouted Taylor. Schlesinger ran off to inform the guards while Taylor watched the enemy.

6 large tanks emerged from the edge of the forest and began plowing across the grassland towards the city. Between them were tight boxes of infantry, and Taylor could see the glint off many weapons. Behind them came six more tanks, these even larger than the first group.

As the moved into the moonlight he identified the lead tanks as Panthers. The second row comprised of two King Tigers and 4 of the new MAUS tank destroyers. Bells and horns began to ring across the city as soldiers ran for their battle stations. The cheetahs who had been issued human weapons took position in a line along the wall, their rifles and SMGs at the ready.

The enemy line ground to a halt a few thousand yards from the city wall, well out of range of any return fire. Siverna observed the city from on top of one of the MAUSs. In the moonlight she could make out soldiers running back and forth. She turned to her field commander, a rather tall Reptalon with a huge broadsword on his back, he also carried a 98k.

"Is everything ready?" She asked.

"Yessss massster." Said the Reptalon with a hiss.

"The forward armored vehicles will fire on the gate, rear line at the city. Understood."

"Yessss massster." The Raptalon responded again. The he raised one taloned hand. "Fire." He shouted.

The result was not the massed volley that Siverna would have liked. One tank fired as ordered, two tanks in the rear row fired at the same time, only 4 seconds late, the rest of the rear row followed in staggered fire, one tank in the forward line didn't fire at all and the rest just fired into the ground a few hundred yards away.

Of the twelve shell launched only 4 hit the city. One slammed into the gate, knocking a large chunk from the outer side and blowing a large hole in the portcullis, and the others flew over the wall an and exploded somewhere in the city.

"You idiots, you missed!" Shouted Siverna. "Fire again."

The tanks with their poorly trained and inexperienced crews took a long time to reload.

"Fire when ready." Said Siverna. Several heavy guns roared.

Taylor felt the entire wall shudder as the heavy shell smashed the gate. "Hold together." He shouted as some of the troops tried to edge away from the wall. They immediately returned to their positions.

Barlow suddenly appeared, his sniper rifle and Taylor's Enfield in hand. He tossed the rife to Taylor and took a glance through his scope towards the enemy. "Their reloading." He said as he watched turrets and guns turn towards the gate.

"Brace for impact." Taylor shouted as the boom of gunfire echoed around them. Four 110mm shells slammed into the gate, tearing it clean off its hinges and hurling it into the street below. With a roar the enemy infantry surged forward, the lead tanks setting off in pursuit.

"Make ready." Shouted Taylor and raised his rifle, the cheetahs around him did the same. "Take aim." The cheetahs lowered their rifles into an aiming position. "FIRE!" He yelled.

Loud cracks issued along the walls as nearly 100 rifles fired at once in a mass volley. Enemy troops in the front ranks fell, but for every Raptalon felled their was another behind them.

A black cloud rose up behind the enemy army as they advanced. "STRATAGONS!" Shouted Barlow.

"I believe thats where we come in." Said a voice next to him. Taylor and Barlow turned and saw... "Spyro, Cynder. Nice of you to join us." Said Taylor.

"Shouldn't you still be in hospital?" Barlow asked Cynder.

"On paper yes, but they don't know that i'm here." Said Cynder slyly."

Taylor's chuckle was drowned out by a barrage of rifle fire.

"We'll take the dragons up and slow down the Stratagons." Said Spyro. "You hold the infantry."

"Ok, fly high and stay out of range of the ground troops. We'll meet you at the second defensive line, good luck." Said Taylor

Spyro and Cynder took to the air, behind them, Cyril lead 250 dragons in formation against the mass of stratagons.

Taylor looked back towards the enemy as bullets began to ping off the wall around him. Nearby, a cheetah took a direct hit to the head and fell backwards as bits of brain and bone splattered the ground.

The enemy had closed the distance to the wall and were now approaching the gate. "Fall back to second defensive line." Shouted Taylor. All the soldiers on the walls broke from their positions and ran for the stairs. Once they had cleared the wall Taylor stopped, It was time to use their secret weapon. He shouldered his rifle and pointed it towards a small grey barrel half buried in the dirt outside the wall. He took a deep breath and fired.

The barrel exploded and triggered more explosions up and down the line. Fire spread from between the explosion and formed a flaming wall 10 feet high in places. "Thank god for Volteer and his "Napalm". Taylor whistled.

"That was one big ass explosion." Said Barlow from nearby.

"Yeah." said Taylor. "Lets get to the second line.

* * *

><p>2000 ft straight up<p>

The two flying armadas collided with a thunderous crash. Armor clattered against armor, claws tore though scales and bodies fell left right and center. Although the dragons were fewer in number than the Stratagons, they had an advantage. Their elemental abilities.

Spyro pulled straight up when the two forces met, smacking a nearby Stratagon in the head with his tail blade, the creature froze for a moment, stunned, and was brought down by a blast of fire.

Nearby, a stratagon bit through a dragons neck armor and tore a chunk from its throat while at the same time the stratagon's tail was ripped off by a passing earth dragon. It was utter chaos. Through the melee, Spyro spotted Cynder, back winging away from three Stratagon's who were trying to pin her in. Spyro raced over and lopped the head off one of them. This gave Cynder the opening she needed, she darted forward, sprayed a poisonous cloud of gas in the face of one of the stratagon's and buried her tail blade in the chest the other.

Cynder turned and acknowledged Spyro with a bloody grin. He returned it and the two of them rushed into the next mass of Stratagons.

* * *

><p>BELOW<p>

Taylor and Barlow ran up the main street towards the second line, a row of barrels, overturned carts and building rubble forming a wall across the street. The odd bullet pinged off the ground around them as they ran. Many of the Reptalon's had abandoned their human weapons, having no knowledge on how to reload them, and had simply opted for their swords and spears.

Taylor dove down behind the position and looked back down the street. A panther tank was just crushing the remnants of the gate as infantry swarmed in around it. He looked at the soldiers who had gathered with him. A few cheetah riflemen and some carrying bows and swords. A panzershrek crew sat nearby as well as one of the MG-42s, manned and ready.

"MG, let em have it." Said Taylor. "You, with the launcher follow me." He gestured to the cheetahs carrying the panzershrek. The two nodded and moved after him. The MG began to chatter, killing several Reptalons at the end of the road and forcing the rest into cover. The tank continued to trundle up the street, its hull MG spitting defiance at the determined defenders.

Taylor leapt over the wall and dove into a partially collapsed alleyway, the two cheetahs close behind. "Target the enemy armor." Taylor said to the cheetah with the launcher. The cheetah nodded and aimed the launcher down the street. He fired. The rocket flew down the street and slammed into the tanks forward armor, but ricocheted off the sloped plating.

The tank lowered its turret at the barricade and fired. The shot was placed slightly high though and missed. Taylor wrenched another rocket from the cheetahs pack and primed it before jamming it into the launcher. "Fire again." He said. The cheetah took aim at the tank but there was a sudden burst of enemy gunfire and the cheetah was hit in the shoulder and slumped forward.

Taylor cursed and grabbed the cheetahs shoulder and pulled him back. On doing so he found the cheetah dead. He pushed the body aside and shouldered the launcher. He slowly peeked around the corner and jerked back as a pair of bullets slammed into the wall next to him. He peeked around again and aimed the launcher. The tank slowly climbed a pile of rubble and Taylor spotted a target, the weak hull plate below the frontal armor.

He pulled the trigger. The launcher jerked back in his hands. The rocket flew straight and true and hit the weak plate head on. Fire erupted from every hatch in the tank as the rocket exploded. The armored behemoth turned slowly to the left and jammed into a shopfront on the side of the street, effectively blocking roughly 3/4 of the road.

Taylor grabbed the cheetah carrying the ammunition by the collar and dragged him back behind the barricade. He was met by Barlow and the newly arrived Schmitt. "We just picked up a radio transmission." Said Schmitt. "It was weak but we've found out that the Canadian 4th armored has overtaken the German division and is racing towards us at full throttle. They'll be here within an hour."

"If we hold that long." Muttered Taylor as he watched enemy infantry scramble over the knocked out tank. A King Tiger had moved up behind the destroyed Panther and was attempting to nose it out of the way. It was working quite well.

"We need to start a fighting retreat." Said Taylor. "We haven't got anything powerful enough to stop a Tiger and I don't want to find out what those new prototypes can do." The tigers turret turned and pointed at the barricaded street. "MOVE." Shouted Taylor, and dove away from the wall. Everyone nearby did the same. The tank fired and part of the barricade vanished in a cloud of dust and fire, so did several soldier who were too nearby.

"We need to fall back. Forget the first defensive positions, our only chance is to hold the temple." Everyone broke from cover and ran. Shells and bullets screamed overhead and slammed into the ground all around the retreating soldiers. Only when they were out of range did they slow to a jog.

"Everyone to your positions." Shouted Taylor as he reached the last defensive position." All the available soldiers took positions around the temple steps and doorway. At this position, Strife, Cook and Huey joined them. "Schlesinger has the Canadians on the radio. Their almost here, they're going to use green flares to signal their approach."

Taylor nodded. At that moment the ground began to shake as if from a minor earthquake. A long row of tanks, surrounded by Infantry began to roll towards the temple. At their head, atop one of the experimental tanks, was Siverna.

The row of tanks and infantry stopped. Siverna looked up at the temple and called. "You have fought valiantly, now surrender and you deaths shall be quick."

"Go to hell you silver scaled rat!" Shouted Cook.

"Is that you final word on the matter." Said Siverna mockingly.

"No, this is. NUTS!" Shouted Strife.

"So be it." Said Siverna. "Take aim."

The large guns of all the tanks raised towards the defenders, and rifles, bows, spears and anything else that could be scrounged up was pointed back. There was a long tense moment where no one fired. Then someone pulled a trigger. The rifles sharp retort set off a fury of gunfire. Arrows flew back and forth between the two groups, the tanks fired, taking large chunks from the temple stairs and defenses.

"We will not loose this position!" Shouted Taylor as he bayonetted a Reptalon that got too close. "Keep fighting, hold the steps."

Nearby, Schmitt fired a Gewher rifle at close range. The high calibre bullets tearing apart Raptalons. The chatter of an MG-42 filled the air. Taylor looked to his left to see Cook with one of the heavy weapons mounted on a small pile of dead bodies.

Slowly, the defenders began to give ground. First the forward defenses were captured, then the temple staircase which had been painted red by the time it was lost. Everyone who was left, a few hundred at the most, crowded into the temple. Tables were overturned and used to barricade the main door and everyone took positions to defend it.

"We should be safe in here for a moment." Said Taylor, taking a moment to reload, he was rather low on ammunition now and cursed himself for not requisitioning some while they were in England. "How's everyone on ammo?" He called. Barlow did a quick run around.

"Almost everyone has only two or three rounds left." He said when he returned. "We have a belt and a half between the two MGs and 4 rockets for the launchers." Things were defiantly not looking good.

Taylor looked at the troops around him. They were terrified, he could see that and he felt compelled to do something about it. He called for attention and there was immediate silence, being a colonel had its advantages.

"Things are looking grim." He said. there was a crash behind him. The enemy was obviously beating at the door with something heavy. "But there is still hope for us, even now our dragon friends and allies fight in the skies. They fight for their homes and families and their very lives. Now we shall do the same." Light began to seep into the room as the sun rose.

"When that door comes down, give no quarter for you shall receive none. We are gonna stir up such a stench in this invasion of theirs they'll be talking about us for the next thousand years. About how we didn't hide in the shadows while others fought our battles, but of how we fought and died together against a common enemy." There was another crash and the door began to give way.

"Fix your bayonets." Shouted Barlow. "Form ranks and prepare to charge."

The humans, now joined by Schlesinger, formed a line in front of the lead troops. "If I will die, then I will die with my luger in hand." Said Schlesinger.

The door buckled and threatened to fall. "Ready." Whispered Taylor.

The door fell. "CHARGE!" Roared Taylor, leading his men forward. A roar went up from the few remaining alliance troops as they too charged. Taylor plunged his bayonet into the first reptalon and kicked it back, tripping several others. Cook was swinging his shovel like a maniac, crushing skulls and slicing through chain mail. Schmitt and Strife had both grabbed their automatics and began spraying the writhing mass of enemies. The heavy bullets of the MP-44 tore through enemy soldiers while the lighter bullets of the MP-40 punched through weaker points in their armor.

The fighting broke up into several small groups, which were steadily becoming smaller. Taylor beat down his 43rd Reptalon and looked about. There were practically no alliance troops left a few small pockets of resistance were still holding, but barely. They had failed, Warfang was lost.

Then there was a screaming noise from above. A large gull winged aircraft dove out of the rising sun and dropped a bomb towards the enemy lead tank, which erupted into flames and hurled Siverna into the air.

"Stukas!" Shouted Huey from somewhere nearby. Another bomber dove down and dropped a bomb on the tank three tanks back. There was a whooshing sound from behind them and everyone looked up.

"GREEN FLARES!" Shouted Taylor.

"GREEN FLARES!" Echoed Strife.

"It's the Canadians." Called Huey.

A Sherman firefly drove up nearby and lowered its six pounder gun and fired. A panther went up in smoke. One of the experimental 'Maus' tank destroyers returned fire but missed and hit the temple roof. Another tank, an "Archer" tank destroyer, pulled up on the other side of the temple and fired. Several enemy infantry were blasted away by the heavy shell.

"Fall back, fall back!" Shouted Siverna as she glared up at the Human reinforcements. She though briefly about destroying them all with a simple spell but stopped herself when she realized that it would leave her almost too weak to move. She would get back at them later, she was already forming an idea to hit them at their core.

As the enemy tanks and infantry began to pull back, cheers erupted along the alliance lines. The hatch on the Firefly flipped open and a tank officer clambered out. He looked down at Taylor and saluted. "Sergeant Callard. Canadian 4th armored." He said.

"Colonel Taylor, Warfang Guards." Said Taylor.

"We've been placed under your command ,sir." Said Callard.

Just then, Spyro and Cynder landed nearby. "The enemy flyers have broken and are falling back." Said Spyro. "Enemy ground troops have also pulled out. The battle is effectively over. We have won. Again. Somehow against all odds, they had done it."

* * *

><p>Me- Well thats it for now. Hopefully the next update will be quicker, yes.<p>

All- YES!

Me- I'll take that as a yes.


	12. Chapter 12

Me- Here it is, the long overdue chapter 12. Sorry for the delay. Also on a side note, to the people who keep pestering me to talk to Dragonman10 about his story Aron's Journey, he says the story will be continues soon. He just got back from military service.

Spyro- *Yawn* You've been gone for too long.

Me- I know, anyway disclaimer.

Cynder- Cynderfan only owns his own characters. All others belong to their respective owners.

All- ON WITH THE SHOW.

* * *

><p>As night fell over Warfang troops continued to pour through the portal into the city. By now the majority of high ranking officers had arrived and set up quarters in the temple. The soldiers were being given the area destroyed by the Golem during the first attack on the city to set up camp. The area had mostly been leveled so it would do for a camp.<p>

Taylor stood near the portal with his comrades beside him, watching as rank after rank of Soviet troops marched through the portal followed by a division of T-34s. They were singing something in Russian as they marched. Schlesinger had identified it as the 'Internationale'.

The number of troops had by now swelled to over 12 000 and comprised of 2 German infantry divisions, 1 British, 4 Russian, 3 American (including the 101st and 82nd airborne) and the Canadian black watch, the entire Panzer Lehr armored corp, the Canadian 4th armored, the Soviet 6th through 10th armored and the Welsh Guard tank corps. They also had a small air force at their disposal but that would have to come from the other side of the portal.

Taylor turned to Spyro and Cynder, who were sitting next to him. "Impressive eh." He said.

"Very, who are these guys again?" Spyro asked as he watched a slightly out of place STV tank destroyer roll by.

"These guys are Soviets, or Russians I guess. When we march on Siverna, they'll make up the bulk of our forces." Said Taylor.

"Ja, the Russians." Said Schmitt. Both he and Schlesinger visibly shuddered. "We fought them on the Eastern Front. They're brutal and as far as I know, don't take prisoners."

"Why were you fighting them?" Asked Cynder.

"Our foolish leader decided that control of Western Europe wasn't enough. So he gathered up a million men and threw us against the largest army on the planet. We caught them off guard at first but then our attack bogged down in the freezing cold of the Russian winter. We were then surrounded, cut of from supply and crushed. We achieved nothing at the cost of over a million lives." The numbers staggered Cynder and Spyro.

"But we're on the same side now I guess." He continued. "Plus, those tanks of theirs will be useful. They are very hard to kill."

Someone tapped Taylor on the shoulder. He turned and came face to face with a cheetah soldier. He saluted before speaking. "Sir, the Guardians request your presence in the temple library. Your fellow colonels are too come too."

"Very good." Said Taylor and dismissed him. He turned to the others. "Duty calls." He said.

They waited for the last of the Soviet tanks to pass before running across before a small group of German Flak 88's were towed through. The temple stairs were bustling with activity as soldiers and messengers from many different armies attempted to get places. A pathway cleared almost immediately when the 7 colonels and two dragons began to climb. They fought their way through the temple lobby, which had now become a communications center and up a second, less crowded stairwell into the library.

The door was guarded by 6 soldiers, two British, two Russian and two German. The Germans and Soviets were eyeing each other but snapped to attention when the colonels requested access. The door was opened to reveal a command room. All the Generals from the original meeting in London, plus a large number of other high ranking officers were all standing around a large number of chairs, conversing with each other and the Guardians. A large map of the Dragon Realms was stuck on the wall in front of the chairs.

"Ah, the last Colonels." Said Terrador. "Now we can begin. Everyone please take your seats. I want my officers and the highest ranking officers from each army at the front please." Everyone took their seats and Terrador began his briefing.

This morning, a large number of troops under the command of the sorcerer Siverna attacked this city. They were repulsed with heavy losses. Now with your help we can finish them off. Our intelligence has indicated the Siverna has taken whats left of her troops and is heading back to Boyzitbig Island to regroup. Whatever she couldn't take was left behind. We need to get to that Island and finish her off for good."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Asked a Russian General from the second row. "I may be an army commander, but I know that we cannot launch an invasion without ships. It will take months to get a large number of landing craft here and even longer for escort ships."

"Maybe not." Said Taylor. "Terrador, were any ships left behind when Siverna left?"

"Yes." Said Terrador. "But only 5 small vessels, enough to carry about 800 men and about 8 tanks."

"Thats all I need to know." Said Taylor. "If we can get men ashore and destroy the enemy portal it will cut their supply of fresh troops. From there we can get Spyro and Cynder to dispose of Siverna and make our escape."

"Warfang also has a small fleet of ships that could act as escorts for the transports." Said Cyril. "They are too small to act as troop transports but if we load some of your artillery on them they could be used to bombard enemy positions from afar."

Taylor nodded in approval.

"It's a plan but it won't be easy." Said Terrador. "The only way I can think of destroying the portal is to bring down the entire factory complex, and I don't think we have enough explosives to do that. Those buildings are meant to withstand Volcanic eruptions."

"Gentlemen, I may be of use here." Said the only German general in the room, obviously Von Richter. "Back on the other side of the portal, we have several V-2 rockets due for disassembling. If you could get ashore and get the exact coordinates of the factory, we could blow it up."

"There is still the matter of that death machine." Said a British officer.

"Yes but I have an idea for that as well." Said Taylor. "Colonel Schlesinger here worked on the model at one point. He will disable the machine before it can do any damage."

"I will?" Asked Schlesinger in surprise.

"Ja." Said Taylor, mockingly.

"Then it is settled then." Said Von Richter. "All in favor of this plan say Aye." A chorus of Aye, Da and Ja went around the room.

Barlow stood. "What troops will we take with us for this attack?" He asked.

"I must insist you take the 24th tank corp, or at least part of it." Said General Zhukov. "Our new tank destroyer prototypes can take on anything."

"Ok." Said Taylor. "I think we should take 4 Soviet tank destroyers, those two Sherman Fireflys the Canadians brought with them and two German Panzer IVs. For infantry, we'll take two Soviet regiments, the Fallschirmjager regiment, the 101st, the Welsh Guards and the Black Watch. That makes just about 550 men."

"Tell your men to get a good night sleep." Schmitt addressed the whole crowd. "We should set out at dawn tomorrow."

Off the coast of Warfang...

One of Siverna's largest ships lay anchored in a fog bank. On its deck were hundreds of Stratagons, each clutching a shell from the tanks that had been left behind. Siverna stood among them. "Remember, drop your ammunition and cause as much damage as possible, no one retreats until I leave the city."

The Stratagons spread their wings and lifted off, rocking the entire ship. The air became thick with wing beats as the airborne armada headed for Warfang. It was time for revenge.

* * *

><p>Warfang...<p>

Taylor was shaken from his bed by an almighty explosion. He dived out from under the covers and seized his rifle from a nearby wall. The door burst open and Cook ran in, his helmet askew and a small trickle of blood running down his face. "AIR RAID." He yelled.

Lights began to flash on all over the city, several searchlights flickered into life and pointed into the sky, revealing wave after wave of Stratagons pouring in at high altitude and releasing their payloads at targets of opportunity. Small bursts of flak and lines of tracer fire indicated that human AA batteries were returning fire in earnest.

Siverna swerved violently to avoid a column of tracer fire then had her face scales blackened by an explosion of flak. This wasn't exactly going to plan. She needed to get to the temple fast, complete her mission and get out again. She veered away from the Stratagons, aiming to approach the temple from another angle. One where their were less explosions. She aimed for a hole in the temple walls, blasted by a well aimed shell, and dove through, incapacitating two Soviet guards caught in the wrong place.

"Now, three floors down and to the right. If my memory serves me correct." She thought and set off.

* * *

><p>Outside the temple nursary, two guards who had not deserted their posts, crouched in the corridor, watching as each explosion shook a little more dust from the ceiling. One was a big Russian, easily 6'5', carrying a PPSH-41. The weapon looked comically small in his hands. The other was a British rifleman with a Lee Enfield.<p>

Siverna peeked around the corner and saw the two guards. "No problem." She thought and stepped around the corner. The two guards raised their weapons but lowered them when they saw she was a dragon. "I require entry to the hatchery." She said.

"Sorry, mam." Said the Brit. "This area is off limits until..." He didn't finish the sentence as Siverna's tail blade connected with his chest and threw him into the wall. The Russian turned and pulled his trigger. He was fast, but Siverna was faster, she seized him with a tendril of black magic an jerked his gun to the side. She then lifted him off the ground and hurled him at the hatchery door.

The door exploded, leaving an unconscious Russian lying against the doorframe. She smirked as she stepped over his body. All to easy. She scanned the rows of eggs that lined the walls all the way to the end of the room. Right in the middle in a slightly elevated cradle, lay a royal purple egg. This had to be it, the egg her spy's had reported, the egg she would use against them.

She carefully scoped the egg out of its cradle and held it loosely to her chest. She then turned and carefully walked out of the room again. Before leaving however, she glared at an ornate tapestry of Spyro and Cynder defeating Malefore that hung on the wall. With a blink, it burst into flames, which slowly began to spread to the straw cradles of the other eggs. She smiled slightly and turned to leave. He smile faded when she saw that the Russian was gone from the doorway, no doubt for help.

It didn't matter though, her mission was complete.

* * *

><p>The temple foyer was a mess of officers and men running in every direction. Taylor had lost track of Cook in the melee but had run into Spyro and Cynder. Together the three sought shelter in a vacant corridor, where they were joined by several others, including Schmitt.<p>

"All hell has broken loose." Said Schmitt. "There is heavy fighting in every sector." At that moment a Russian soldier raced up to them.

"Colonels." He gasped. "Siverna, Hatchery, Fire." He gasped out. Spyro and Cynder figured it out immediately.

"The hatchery's on fire. And Siverna's there!" Shouted Spyro.

"Our egg!" Shrieked Cynder. The two of them set off at a full sprint towards the hatchery.

"Oh shit." Taylor swore as he and several men set off in pursuit while Schmitt ran back towards the main foyer.

By now, the majority of the Hatchery was engulfed in flames. Cynder used her wind ability to draw the oxygen away from the fire while Spyro doused what was left in a coating of ice. The two of them batted away the sheets of smoke and steam, hoping against hope that their precious egg would still be there. Upon seeing the empty cradle, Spyro let out a wail and Cynder screamed in fury. It was one thing to fight and try to kill her but to go this low and strike out against an innocent, unborn dragon, was unforgivable.

Taylor and his squad arrived seconds later. "Spread out and search for surviving eggs." He ordered. The men moved out and began to sift through the charred remains of small nests all along the walls. They all returned a few minutes later. A medic stepped forward.

"I'm no expert on dragons," he said. "But I think that three quarters of these eggs are too far gone. The others I can't be exactly sure." Taylor gritted his teeth, furious that nothing could be done. "Also, that purple one on the high pedestal is missing, and those two are pretty torn up about it." He gestured to Spyro and Cynder.

"I'm not surprised, it was theirs." Said Taylor quietly. The thundering of boots on marble caught his attention and he turned to see Schmitt, the Guardians and what looked like an entire battalion spill into the corridor.

"I brought everyone I could find, what happened?" Asked Schmitt.

"The majority of the eggs are beyond saving." Schmitt lowered his head slightly. "And worse, Spyro and Cynder's egg is missing."

"The eggs!" Cried Terrador. "Siverna will pay for this. I will personally bury her under a mountain." The other Guardians also looked furious but contained their anger.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Schmitt looking around at the destroyed room and trying to ignore the smell of burnt egg.

"Find General Von Richter and tell him to get those V-2s in position as fast as possible, we can't wait, not even until tomorrow morning. I don't know what Siverna's planning but it can't be good. We move out now."

"What about them?" Asked Schmitt, gesturing to Spyro and Cynder. Cynder was now leaning against Spyro and sobbing quietly.

"Let them be." Said Taylor. "We'll come back for them when we're ready to leave."

"What of us?" Asked Terrador.

"Stay here and clean up, leave this operation to us. We know what we're doing." Said Taylor.

"I will not stand idly by while a battle rages elsewhere." Said Cyril indignantly.

"Come then if you want, but i'm warning you, anything bigger than a human will be dead by the time the battle is over." Growled Taylor.

On second thoughts, the city will require much attention. Our presence here would surely boost morale." Said Cyril.

"Good, now everyone move out, we don't have much time."

* * *

><p>Shouts and the roar of engines filled the city as men and machines moved towards the harbor, where the captured enemy ships had been towed. Taylor stood and watched as line after line of me went aboard. He glanced off to his right and caught sight of one of their escorts, a large double decker frigate, armed with about 45 primitive looking cannons and 3 Flak 88s mounted on deck. She was a beautiful sight with her top gallons set and her bow cutting through the light surf. The only smear on the image was the Maleforian flag flying from her main mast.<p>

All the ships were flying Maleforian flags so as to confuse the enemy as to who they were, with any luck the Reptalons would not figure it out until it was too late. He looked back to his own ship, it reminded him of a human freighter with its bridge mounted in the center of the ship. The only real difference was where the forward and stern cargo holds should have been were two masts. He was also surprised to learn that the ship had a propeller, the only downside was that it was crank driven, meaning that twelve men had to turn the enormous crank to make the ship move.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he almost did not notice a small figure attempt to walk past him onto the ship. He snagged the dragon by the tail and pulled him back. "What do you think your doing Ciro?" He asked.

Ciro pulled out of Taylor's grasp and flopped down on the dock. "I'm coming to fight."

"Well there's two things wrong with that, 1- your too young and 2- you have no experience, you'd be killed before you got 10 yards." Said Taylor, crossing his arms.

"But I can still fight." Said Ciro.

"Anyone can throw a punch, but in big unit warfare you will find yourself in situations that you need experience to survive. Since you have little, if any, i'm ordering you to stay here."

"But..." Ciro squeaked.

"No buts." Said Taylor. "Now go on and find master Terrador, he'll probably have something for you to do."

Ciro turned and walked slowly away, his head low. Taylor sighed, he wished he didn't have to do that but it was necessary.

Spyro and Cynder slowly walked up, dressed in full battle regalia. "You guys ready?" Asked Taylor.

"Yes." Said Cynder pointedly. "And if she has harmed my egg, the ancestors themselves cannot not save her from my wrath."

Taylor nodded. "Well, lets get aboard. We'll be arriving at Boyzitbig some time tomorrow evening.

* * *

><p>Me- Thats all for now, I will return after exams in about 1 or two weeks. Until then, Chocks away.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Me: What up my homies, i'm back.

*Silence*

Me: And the backstage audience is dead. Anyway, I'm so so sorry if you thought I'd abandoned you. I'd never do that, just took a long leave of absence. Anyway, I won't bore you, because i'm sure you want to keep reading.

ON WITH THE SHOW

* * *

><p>Taylor stood on the forward bow of his transport ship, quietly puffing on a cigarette. It was still roughly two hours before dawn and a heavy fog had rolled in, effectively blocking his view of the approaching island of Boyzitbig. This was both a blessing and a curse. It hid their advancing fleet from prying enemy eyes, but at the same time, obscured the enemy defenses. They'd be landing blind. All lights had been doused aboard the transports and their escorts, rendering them almost invisible in the fog.<p>

Taylor took a final puff on the cigarette, then tossed it over the side and made his way back along one of the walkways to the bridge. On the bridge were several officers, including the captain, a short burley mole who had to stand on a step ladder to see out the windshield. Spyro and Cynder had curled up in a corner of the bridge and were sleeping soundly. "Still all silent." Said Taylor as he walked in. "I was sure they'd have sent a patrol out by now."

"Yeah." Said Cook, who was manning a lookout post on the far side of the bridge. "I can make out the top of the cliffs and the landing beach, but no movement so far."

"Tell the tank crews to mount up, we're going ashore in 10." Cook nodded and moved off. Taylor turned to the Captain. "Tell the crew to man the prop, we're going to need all the power we've got."

There was some muffled shouting from below and Cook kicked open the bridge door, carrying a sack that appeared to be struggling. "Look what I caught stowing away in one of the Ruskie tanks." He opened the sack and out fell, Ciro.

"Ciro?" Said Taylor. "What are you doing here?"

Ciro looked up sheepishly. "I wasn't being left behind again. I fought in Warfang, why shouldn't I fight here?"

Taylor face palmed, then took a deep breath. "Know what, fine. You're coming ashore with us, but your staying either on my ass or behind Spyro and Cynder." Ciro bobbed his head obediently. Taylor grumbled something about dragons before picking up a pair of binoculars and scanning the coast. "Looks like the flags are working a charm, if they can see us, they still think we're one of theirs." The last word was punctured by a distant explosion and a small yellow flash on the coast. He leant out of the bridge.

"INCOMING!" The shot fell just short of the bow, hurling up a huge spray of sea water. All hell erupted at once. The shore line became illuminated with tracer rounds and the flashes of tank guns. Everyone on the deck of the transports returned fire with rifles and sub-machine guns.

Cook ran over to the coms tube linking the bridge to the prop room and shouted. "Flank speed, flank speed." The men stationed below began to haul the crack and the ship steadily began to increase speed.

One of the escort ships turned slowly into the wind and delivered a rippling broadside onto the shore line, the two 88's on its deck joining in. A line of explosions covered the beach and threw up a large cloud of dirt and smoke. On the transport, someone cut the Maleforian flag loose and hauled up a Soviet red flag.

"Let's ram it down their throats!" Shouted Cook over the roar of cannon fire.

Spyro and Cynder were already standing and looking through the windshield. "They figured it out all ready?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what gave us away." Said Taylor, he then leant out of the bridge. "Return fire!" He shouted.

On the deck, one of the Sherman firefly's shook as it sent a high explosive shell flying towards the beach from it's 17 pounder gun. Likewise, other tanks on other ships began to fire as well. There was an enormous explosion from behind them. Taylor turned to see one of their escorts ablaze, having been hit broadside by a large shell.

"The Celestial's been hit!" He shouted. He looks back at the beach. "20 seconds to impact. Brace yourselves!" There was a loud grinding sound as the ship scraped over the sand and onto dry land where it came to a halt. The ramp on the front was cut loose and men and tanks poured onto the beach. The same was happening all along the beach as the five transport ships beached themselves. Taylor loaded a fresh clip into his Lee Enfield and ducked as a bullet shattered the windshield.

"Spyro, Cynder, Ciro. Stay on our asses until we reach the target." He said as he threw open the door to the bridge. He stepped out onto the deck and narrowly avoided a bullet that hit and destroyed a lamp. "C'mon, let's move." They ran down the deck of the ship, down the ramp and on to the beach. The tanks and tank destroyers were dueling with the tanks on the ridge, which was already dotted with several smoking hulks. Infantry was advancing slowly up the beach, fighting from shell hole to shell hole. Many Reptalons had abandoned their human weapons and had charged down onto the beach with swords and spears. Bloody melees were breaking out everywhere.

A Soviet unit was making progress on the right flank, advancing up the beach quickly behind a SU-152 tank destroyer. Two Panthers and a Maus sat in flames before it. On the left, the Canadian and German units were embroiled somewhere in a mass of struggling men and reptalons. They had absorbed the brunt of a counter charge and were slowly fighting towards the sand hill line. In the center, the American and other Russian units were struggling forward with the support of the remaining tanks.

A group of Reptalons had entrenched themselves at the base of the sand dune barrier with crossbows and submachine guns and were pouring fire down on the advancing troops. Taylor dove down into a shell hole and the others followed. He was surprised to find Schlesinger and Schmitt in the same hole. "Well, this is a coincidence." He said.

"Maybe a little." Said Schmitt, leaning over the lip of the crater to fire two shots at the entrenched enemy, then ducking back down as they returned fire. "We can't advance with all this fire. The tanks can't move up until we clear the area as best we can."

"Anyone got smoke?" Asked Taylor.

"Yeah." Said Cook, handing him a smoke grenade.

"Alright." Taylor took the grenade. "Spyro, get your fire ready. We're gonna clear that trench." Spyro nodded and crouched down to leap. "Fix bayonets!" Taylor called down the line. Everyone in earshot that had a bayonet fixed it. He hurled the smoke grenade which filled the area in front of them with a thick cloud of white smoke. "Let's go! Over the top!"

Everyone in the vicinity leapt over the lip of the shell holes and charged the enemy line. A few further down the line were hit and fell, but the rest threw themselves into the enemy trenches. Spyro poured his fire breath into a section of the trench, setting several Reptalons alight, while Taylor bayonetted the nearest Reptalon, then shot it at close range. Cook had embedded his rifle halfway up the barrel in a Reptalon skull, Schmitt had already dispatched his opponent and was firing his MP-40 at some foes who were falling back across open ground and Schlesinger was shoulder to shoulder with a Russian officer armed with a cavalry saber, fighting back two Reptalons.

A Panther tank rolled across in front of their position, turned it's turret and fired, but the shot went low and struck a small rise in the ground. Taylor looked around for armored support, but the nearest tank was a Panzer IV, which was still struggling to get up the sand hill. "Damn it." He cursed, ducking as machine gun fire raked the position.

"We need artillery support!" Shouted Taylor. "Where's the radio?" Someone pointed to a body lying on open ground, a radio operator with a radio on his back. "Damn it again."

"I got it." Ciro suddenly appeared.

"Where are you..." Taylor started to say, but Ciro was already racing towards the downed operator. "Shit! Covering fire." He raised himself up and fired off two unaimed shots before ducking back down, several other soldiers joined in. Ciro dodged between small mounds of earth, bodies and equipment until he reached the radio operator. He grabbed the man's shirt in his jaws and began dragging him back to the shell hole, bullets pinging off the ground around him and arrows sailing overhead.

Taylor fired at a Reptalon trying to aim a bow and struck him in the head, there was a shower of sparks as the bullet sliced through the Reptalon's armour and penetrated its skull. He ducked back down as Ciro crawled back into the shell hole. "Medic!" He shouted. A medic crawled in and began to treat the radio man as Taylor stripped the undamaged radio and a map from him.

"Ciro, that was very stupid." He growled. "You moved out without even waiting for the benefit of covering fire."

"Yes but..." Ciro began but Taylor held up a hand to silence him while he cranked the side of the radio.

He took the receiver. "Requesting heavy artillery support on sector," He looked at the map. "2,4,6,0, sugar, tare, indigo. One round." There was a dull thud of a heavy gun in the distance, then a shell arched overhead and exploded just behind the Panther. "Splash out." He said. "Drop 2, fire for effect." This time there were several thuds, including the dull boom of a Soviet 203mm gun.

Tyalor ducked down. "Here comes the thunder." There was a roar as half a dozen shells of various calibers flew overhead followed by an enormous explosion. The turret of the Panther flew over their heads and landed several meters away, upside down and smoking. It was obvious anyone in the tank was dead. Around them, the sound of battle was slowly dying out as the Reptalons retreated into the interior of the island. In the distance, Taylor could make out the remnants of buildings and small shapes as Reptalons scurried about around it. Behind it, the volcano smoked, vented traces of fire and ash.

"That must be the complex where Siverna is summoning her soldiers." Cook said.

"Yes." Said Taylor. He looked over to Spyro and Cynder. "You two stick with us. We need to clear out the area around the facility before we can call in the V2 strike. Ciro, you too. I'm not letting you out of my sight." The three dragons nodded.

"I hope Siverna is there." Cynder muttered. "If anything has happened to my child, then the ancestors themselves won't be able to save her."

"We can't start the assault yet." Taylor said. "We need to wait for our remaining troops and artillery to get ashore, then we make an assault plan, and then we go in."

There was a dull roar in the distance and suddenly, silence as everyone stopped to listen. "What the hell was that?" Taylor muttered, ejecting an empty shell casing from his rifle.

"Not any creature I've ever fought." Spyro said.

"Me either." Said Cynder. "Far to deep."

There was an enormous explosion at the base of the volcano and for a moment, it looked as though a side vent had blown. But then the dust began to clear and a sight that made many soldiers blood run cold could be seen. A pair of enormous guns, were slowly emerging from the darkness.

Taylor snatched a pair of binoculars from a nearby soldier and aimed them at the emerging guns. It almost looked as if a metal wall was emerging slowly from the cave. "What the fuck is that?"

Schlesinger took the binoculars and scanned the site for himself. He slowly lowered them. "A P-1000 ratte." He said slowly. "A battleship turret, on a 1000 ton tank."

There was dead silence across the front as the giant tank trundled in front of the factory complex. Then Taylor said the word that summed up everyone's thought process.

"Shit."


End file.
